Verdades
by Mephistofeles
Summary: Es el primer año se secundaria y estara lleno de sorpresas. Five-shoot más Extra
1. Chapter 1

"Estúpida prueba de valor, no puedo creer que estemos en primer año de secundaria y sigamos con esa estúpida prueba de valor" Un chico peliverde murmura para sí mismo de camino al, ya conocido, templo. Como todos los años de primaria, el grupo de siempre se reuniría en el templo para historias de terror y viajes por los alrededores. Claro que este año sería diferente, ya que estaban en secundaria y algunos chicos se habían mudado mientras que otros cambiaron de escuela, por lo que decidieron que este año se conocería como prueba de valor/reencuentro. Masaru Yada, el chico peliverde, se encontraba en su camino para la reunión, pero primero pasaría a buscar a Hasabe a su casa. Al llegar le mandó un mensaje avisando que estaba esperando y se recargó en la pared pensando en la posibilidad de irse

" _No puedo creer que esté llendo a ese lugar otra vez. Si cada año pasan cosas extrañas, que ya hasta aburre...pero… si voy…"_

"Hola Masaru, estoy listo para ir"

Masaru miró al chico y simplemente asintió para retomar la marcha

"¿Recuerdas nuestro trato?"

"Aún no entiendo ¿por qué insistes tanto en que vaya?"

Su amigo suspiró "Sería más fácil si lo entendieras"

"Como sea"

Luego de unos momentos, Hasabe decidió romper el hielo

"¿Estás emocionado?"

"¿Por qué debería?"

"Amigo, si Segawa pudiera llegar, yo estaría más que emocionado"

En respuesta el otro chico solo alzó una ceja divertido "¿Segawa?"

El otro chico se sonrojó y apartó la mirada "Me refiero a Onpu, Aiko, Kotake, el trío S.O.S... Y la más importante Hazuki"

Ante el último nombre Masaru entrecerró los ojos hacia su amigo "¿Fujiwara?"

"Por supuesto. Esa chica se asusta tan fácil que es más divertido" el peliverde asintió "Además de que es agradable platicar con ella ¿no lo crees Masaru?"

"Esa chica es rara" Su amigo suspiró derrotado, sin notar el ceño fruncido del peliverde ante el recuerdo de la última vez que dijo esas palabras.

"¡Yada! ¡Hasabe! ¡Chicos, esperenme!"

Los chicos miraron en dirección de la voz y vieron a una conocida chica pelirroja caer al doblar y luego colocarse de pie para ponerse al día con ellos

"Doremi ¿qué tal?"

"Bien, ¿Van al templo?" el chico asintió "¡Los acompaño!"

Masaru observó el camino por el cual la chica llegó y la miró dudoso "Harukaze ¿dónde está Fujiwara?"

El rostro de la chica cayó "Su madre no la dejó venir, dice que tiene que centrarse en su nueva escuela"

El chico suspiró por dentro aliviado " _Al menos ahora podré irme"_ mientra que su amigo frunció el ceño " _Ahora se puede ir. Gracias Doremi"_

"Adiós" Masaru se dió la vuelta para regresar a casa

Hasabe estudió a su amigo "Que mal. La idea de la reunión era grandiosa"

Doremi se sorprendió por el repentino cambio del chico tranquilo, pero continuó con la conversación "Lo sé. Hazuki estaba realmente emocionada de verlos otra vez. Con esto de su nueva escuela su madre la ha mantenido tan ocupada, que está muy estresada"

Masaru se detuvo al doblar la esquina cuando escuchó el nombre de Hazuki y ahora estaba tomando el camino largo y subiendo a un roble conocido. " _Maldición, ¿por qué hago esto?"_

Al llegar al ventanal que buscaba la encontró con la cabeza sobre el escritorio y suspiró " _Claro, por eso"_ El chico se acercó al ventanal y tocó el vidrio.

La chica al interior se agitó ligeramente y tomó sus gafas para colocarselas mientras bostezaba. Escuchó un golpe en su ventana y al voltear se encontró con la silueta de una persona. Tenía tanto miedo que lentamente comenzó a retroceder hasta chocar con su escritorio y tirar la lámpara, ocasionando que la luz mostrara el rostro de la persona

"¿M-masaru?" ya más tranquila se dirigió a la ventana y quitó el seguro

El chico peliverde la miró un momento "Siempre he pensado que este balcón es una mala idea"

La chica le dedico una sonrisa "Pero la última vez que viniste no sabías que sería mi cuarto"

El chico asintió "Eso solo lo hace peor"

"¡Hazuki ¿estas bien?!"

Hazuki estaba a punto de gritar, pero Masaru le cubrió la boca "Tranquila Fujiwara"

La chica asintió y la dejó ir "Es que hay esta regla en la academia"

"Pero no estás en la academia"

"Lo sé, pero mi madre me hace obedecerla en todo momento"

Masaru negó con la cabeza y preguntó burlesco "¿Acaso no puedes estar sola con alguien del sexo opuesto?"

Masaru observó a la chica sonrojarse ligeramente y asentir. El chico frunció el ceño.

"¡Hazuki! ¡Iré a ver si estas bien!"

Hazuki miró para todos lados en su cuarto "Etto…¿qué hago?"

Masaru solo tomó el marco de la ventana, sin embargo una mano lo detuvo y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de la chica frente a él "Fujiwara ¿qué..?"

"Masaru no te dejaré esperar ahí fuera, hace mucho frío y podrías coger un resfriado… ¡Ya sé! Ven"

Antes de que el chico pudiera responder sintió que era arrastrado y arrojado sobre la cama " _Esta chica es fuerte"_

Hazuki comenzó a ordenar el escritorio "Masaru ¿podrías dejar tus zapatos bajo la cama y cubrirte con la manta, por favor?"

El chico confundido hizo lo que su amiga le pidió y espero con los brazos tras la cabeza. Repentinamente sintió un peso extra sobre la cama y la manta cubrió su vista del cielo raso del cuarto. Giró la cabeza lentamente y al voltear se encontró de frente con Hazuki.

La chica estaba sin gafas y con la cabeza ligeramente descubierta, dejando ver la falta del lazo que lleva cada día y sus ojos que lo miraban atentamente, con algo de vergüenza "Por favor no hagas ruido ¿si?"

El chico solo asintió y su rostro enrojeció al sentir los brazos de la chica rodearlo, pero no podía decir nada " _¡¿Qué estás haciendo Hazuki?! ¡¿Por qué me abrazas?! No entres en pánico Masaru, es solo tu amiga salvandote de que su madre te descubra, pero si lo hace ahora será peor, porque estás en su... Respira profundo Masaru, o va a notar tu cara… Eso es solo por el frío… Por supuesto, este abrazo es tan frío… Bien. solo respira y tranquilízate"_

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y un suspiro "¿Ma-ma-masaru? ¿Estás bien? Tu cabeza se siente algo caliente"

Masaru solo asintió tratando de calmarse un poco "Es algo caluroso aquí"

Hazuki saltó de la cama y descubrió al chico "Lo lamento, Masaru, no lo había notado"

Masaru se sentó lentamente y tomó sus zapatos mientras la chica se colocaba las gafas y el listón "No hay problema. ¿Qué pasó?"

Hazuki se acercó a la lámpara y la encendió "Mi madre cree que estoy dormida. Perdón por cubrirte, pero es que tu cabello es del mismo color que mi oso"

Masaru observó a la chica hablar mirando a sus zapatos mientras acomodaba un gran oso de felpa verde sobre la cama " _¡Oh! Era por eso"_ Luego el chico se puso de pie y caminó hasta la ventana "Bien, entonces vamos. Ya es tarde"

Hazuki dejó de acariciar a su oso y lo miró sorprendida "¿Nani? ¿A dónde?"

Masaru se apoyó en la pared "Escuché a Harukaze hablar de que estabas muy estresada con esto de tu nueva escuela, así que vine a buscarte para que vayamos al templo"

"Pero mi madre no me dejó ir"

El chico asintió "Y los chicos cambiaron esta prueba para hoy, porque en las vacaciones todos estaban ocupados ¿no quieres verlos?"

"Si, pero mi madre…"

"Harukaze se veía triste y sola" la chica se tensó y Masaru supo que dió en el blanco "Si vienes, me prometo a traerte de regreso" la chica miró a la puerta "Sé que no sueles huir de casa, Hazuki, pero puedes confiar en mi"

La chica respiró profundo y corrió a la cama, colocó las almohadas en fila y al oso a un lado, lo cubrió todo con la manta, luego apagó la lámpara y dejó entreabierta la puerta. El chico la miró extrañado ante lo último "La última vez dejé cerrado y mamá sospechó que no estaba"

El chico sorprendido siguió a su amiga de la infancia fuera del ventanal, por el Roble y ya en camino al templo la miró con la ceja alzada "¿La última vez?"

La chica se sonrojó y apartó la mirada "Esa es una larga historia"

El chico se rió causando que el sonrojo de la chica aumentara " _En serio eres rara Hazuki"_

Caminaron el resto del camino en silencio y al llegar abrieron la puerta del templo, causando que la madera hiciera un pequeño ruido y una ola de grito de parte de sus amigos -Masaru solo tomó la mano de la chica instintivamente para evitar que corriera- Una vez que todos se calmaron la chica pelirroja corrio a abrazar a su amiga de anteojos y la arrastró al interior, dejando al peliverde cerrar la puerta y tomar su lugar en la parte trasera del grupo, junto a su amigo, quien lo miró sonriendo sugerente "¿Agradable paseo?". Masaru apartó la mirada cuando sintió sus mejillas ligeramente más calientes y murmuró "Te prometí que vendría, si estaban todos lo que dijeron que llegarían"

"Si, pero el trío S.O.S no llegó. Te puedes ir"

Masaru miró de reojo al chico, para ver verdad en su mirada, eso y burla, pero decidió ignorarlo y miró a quién retoma su narración, y por la esquina de su ojo a la chica del lazo naranja "Ya estoy aquí"

Su amigo se rió por lo bajo y decidió dejarlo así por ahora.

Doremi le habló a su amiga antes de que comenzara la historia "Que bien que convenciste a Yada de venir y a tu madre"

Hazuki solo asintió sin dejar de mirar al frente " _Este lugar es aún más aterrador este año"_

Doremi notó el temblor de su amiga y tomó su mano para darle valor " _Aunque no sea mucho"_

Unas horas más tarde Hasabe estaba terminando su recorrido, junto a Nobuko. La chica no se callaba, pero de todas formas había sido aterrador, los árboles bailaban, él los vió y esa ardilla tenía bollos en la cabeza, sin embargo le tocó con Nobuko, no valdría la pena contarlo a los chicos. Su amigo de seguro había tenido más suerte, le había tocado con su chica, aunque su amigo jamás lo admitiría… en voz alta…

"¡MAJORCA!"

El grito lo hizo saltar. Hasabe podría jurar que vino desde el interior del bosque y se seguía repitiendo, cada vez más alto

"¡Nobuko ocul…!" Hasabe se detuvo al notar que estaba solo y que de su compañera solo podía ver un rastro de polvo y la linterna alejándose. "¡Rayos!"

"¡Majorca Majorca Majorca Majorca Majorca Majorca Majorca!"

Venían desde los arbustos a un costado de la entrada del bosque, Hasabe alcanzó a dar un paso hacia atrás, antes de ser arrojado al suelo por una fuerza impactante. Se tomó la cabeza y abrió un ojo "Al menos los gritos se detuvieron" Al sentarse vió a su amigo y su chica en una pila desordenada a su lado en el piso, la linterna de los chicos estaba sobre él y los 'amigos' discutían

"¡Demonios Fujiwara ¿dónde te metiste?!" Su amigo respiraba pesadamente

"Lo lamento Masaru, me perdí cuando se apagó la linterna y se cayeron mis gafas" La chica sonaba aún peor

"¡No vuelvas a correr así sin decirme!"

"No lo haré, pero ya no está ¿verdad?" notó a su amigo tensarse y levantar ligeramente la cabeza para ver hacia el bosque, tranquilo ahora, y se dejó caer al suelo "No"

"¿Estan bien chicos?"

Los chicos saltaron ante la voz repentina y se abrazaron en el suelo susurrando rápido.

"¿Chicos? Soy yo, Hasabe"

La pareja abrió los ojos y suspiró aliviada. Luego notaron su cercanía y se colocaron de pie colorados. Masaru se acercó a su amigo y le tendió la mano. Hasabe no podía dejar de sonreír ante la escena "¿Qué les sucedió chicos?"

Hazuki se asustó al recordar "Vimos un...un..h-ho-hombre lobo"

Masaru se removió en su puesto "Fujiwara, n-no era eso. Era s-so-solo un lobo"

Hasabe alzó una ceja "¿Un lobo que grita 'Majorca'?"

Masaru solo miró a la chica y luego giró hacia el templo "Vamos, el resto debe estar esperando"

Efectivamente, todo el mundo estaba dentro del templo y Nobuko estaba contando su historia y llorando por que Aiko estuviera ahí para contarle. Luego de las despedidas Doremi y Hazuki caminaron fuera y antes de que Hasabe intentara decir algo, el peliverde lo sorprendió alcanzando a las chicas y caminar junto a Hazuki, quien lo recibió con una sonrisa.

Hasabe los alcanzó "¿Con quien fuiste Doremi?"

Doremi refunfuñó antes de responder "Me tocó ir con el insoportable de Kotake"

"Pensé que él era tu novio"

La chica se puso tan roja como su cabello "¡No! ¡Él no es mi novio!"

Hasabe alzó las manos rindiéndose "¡Ya entendí! No grites"

Hazuki tomó el brazo de su amiga y le dió una sonrisa "Tranquila Doremi, Hasabe solo se confundió"

Doremi miró a su amiga y suspiro, calmandose. Hasabe bajó los brazos una vez fuera de peligro "Yo tuve que ir con Nobuko. ¿Por qué nosotros no pudimos escoger nuestras parejas?"

Hazuki lo miró confusa "¿Querías ir con alguien especial, Hasabe?"

El chico se encogió de hombros "No, pero es injusto que ustedes si puedan decidir"

Masaru abrió un ojo para ver a su amigo "Nadie elige, idiota"

Hazuki miró a su amigo sorprendida "Masaru no lo trates así, es tu amigo"

El chico solo volvió a cerrar los ojos. Hasabe los miró crítico "Ustedes fueron juntos, siempre lo hacen ¿no?"

Hazuki le dedicó una sonrisa cálida y Hasabe pudo comprender un poco a su amigo "Siempre nos toca ir juntos, pero por azar"

Hasabe estaba incrédulo "¿Es cierto Doremi?"

Doremi asintió y puso una mirada pícara "Cada año es un sorteo distinto y cada año les toca o en el mismo grupo o ir ellos solos en pareja. El destino obviamente quiere decir algo"

Hasabe compartió la mirada de la chica y juntos comenzaron a reír con el sonrojo de la otra chica y el repentino interés del peliverde por la luna. Masaru ya cansado de sus 'amigos' tomó a Hazuki del brazo y caminó en dirección a la casa de la chica "Vamos Fujiwara, prometí que te llevaría de regreso"

La chica solo pudo asentir y dejó que el chico la llevara. Se detuvieron bajo el árbol que da al balcón "Gracias por traerme Masaru, fue divertido"

Masaru al fin pudo mirar a su amiga a la cara y agitó la mano restándole importancia "No es problema. Extrañaba estar contigo… y el resto"

La chica le dedicó su mejor sonrisa y ladeó la cabeza "Yo también lo extrañaba, Masaru"

El chico no sabía por qué su corazón latía tan deprisa repentinamente ni por qué no podía dejar de ver la sonrisa de la chica frente a él "Hazuki ¿tú..?"

La chica lo miró extrañada "¿Si, Masaru?"

El peliverde salió de su ensoñación y pensó en algo que preguntar, rápido "Fujiwara ¿por qué llevas un disfraz de bruja?"

Los ojos de la chica se ampliaron nerviosos "¿Q-qué dices Masaru?"

Ahora el chico estaba más centrado y prestó atención a cada reacción de su amiga "No te hagas la impresionada, te ví en el bosque antes de que se apagara la linterna"

La chica comenzó a dirigirse al árbol tras suyo "No tengo ningún disfraz Masaru"

Masaru frunció el ceño y tomó algo de su bolsillo "Claro que sí, incluso dejaste caer este perfume luego ¿lo usaste para encender otra vez el fuego?"

Hazuki intentó tomar el frasco, pero Masaru, una cabeza más alto, lo sostuvo en el aire y la chica se detuvo y miró al piso "S-si, eso usé para encender el fuego ¿me lo regresas?"

" _Hay algo raro en todo esto y el perfume tiene algo que ver"_ Se agachó para mirarle de cerca "Entonces no te importa mostrarme cómo ¿o si?"

La chica suspiró y lo miró pálida "No es para eso, es solo perfume ¿ahora sí me lo regresas?"

El chico miró el frasco detenidamente "Si es perfume ¿puedo probarlo? el cumpleaños de mi madrastra se acerca"

"Pero es perfume de mujer, no querrás oler a chica"

El chico hizo un mueca y luego la cubrió con una sonrisa "Entonces úsalo tú"

Hazuki estaba perdida " _Sabe que algo ocurre, no es un favor, es una orden, él sabe que ese frasco tiene algo que ver ¿qué hago?...No puedo dejar que me descubra ¿Qué hago?..."_ Lo miró un momento y vio el frasco cerca " _Es ahora o nunca"_ se lanzó hacia delante y tomó el frasco, Masaru se sorprendió con lo que hizo Hazuki y casi lo suelta, pero se recuperó y los dos estuvieron quietos un momento " _Fujiwara ¿siempre ha sido tan valiente?"_

Hazuki bajó el rostro y rogó "Por favor, Masaru, devuélvemelo ¿por favor?"

Masaru sintió algo húmedo caer sobre su mano y se tensó, era una lágrima, la chica ante él lloraba y otra vez por su culpa. Sin notarlo presionó la parte superior del frasco y roció a la chica en perfume, pero una luz blanca lo cegó un momento, soltando el dichoso frasco y cubriendo su rostro. Un segundo después la luz se fue y se encontró solo frente al árbol. Miró para todos lados y notó una pequeña cabeza asomarse por el Roble "¿Fujiwara? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ocurrió?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hazuki se limpió una lágrima "Vete, por favor. No puedes verme así"

Masaru dió un paso adelante "¿Hazuki?" Ese paso fue suficiente, la luz de la luna se asomó en el cielo y se posó sobre la cabeza de la joven frente a él, cabeza que era adornada nuevamente por el sombrero de bruja "¿Hazuki? ¿Acaso eres una..?"

La chica se ocultó otra vez tras el frondoso árbol y suplicó "No lo digas, por favor. Estás en lo correcto. Soy una bruja, bueno una aprendiz y cuando supere todas las pruebas tu pequeña frase me condenara, así que por favor no lo digas"

Masaru se rió, no pudo hacer otra cosa "¿Es una broma verdad Fujiwara? No sabía que eras bromista"

La chica casi aprovecha esa abertura pero una pequeña mirada a su amigo se lo impidió, él estaba comenzando a dudar. En sus ojos se podía ver como pensaba y pensaba y, como un rompecabezas, las millones de piezas que esparció junto a sus amigas a lo largo de los años, comenzaban a encajar. No sabía qué imagen resultaría, pero en el fondo de su mirada se podía ver enojo y, solo con esa pequeña fracción de emoción, Hazuki temía averiguarlo

Masaru en shock retrocedió "Así supiste lo de la trompeta. Todas las cosas extrañas que han ocurrido desde tercer grado son por tu culpa"

Hazuki casi sale desde atrás del árbol, pero se contuvo y se deslizó hasta el suelo, mientras oía a su amigo decir cada cosa extraña que notó con los años "¿Lo planeaste todo?"

Hazuki se colocó de pie sorprendida "No"

"Entonces solo no confiaste en mi"

"Si confio en ti Masaru, lo hago, pero…"

"No eres la única" No era pregunta, sin embargo la chica se encontró asintiendo "Ese chico también lo es ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué chico?"

"El chico pelinaranja, ¿o es sólo un cliente de la tienda?"

Hazuki se asomó nuevamente, pero el chico no lo notó, estaba perdido en su cabeza "Masaru, realmente confío en ti, pero no podía decírtelo, está prohibido y en estos momentos no estoy segura de que pasará ahora"

"Nada" La chica miró a los ojos del chico, quien le regresaba la mirada vacía, era como volver a ver al chico de hace un par de años, el chico que le gritaba a la maestra, al que pensaban era un delincuente, al chico con barreras de acero cubriendo su entorno para protegerlo "Nada va a pasar, porque no diré nada de esto… ni tampoco te veré a ti"

"¿Masaru qué?"

"No, Fujiwara, adiós" el chico corrió y Hazuki se quedó petrificada, el siempre cálido tono de su amigo había desaparecido, al igual que las esperanzas de la chica de recuperarle. Fujiwara, eso había dicho, igual que muchas veces antes, sin embargo lo que impactó a la chica fue la diferencia de esta ocasión, porque no era cálido o preocupado o asustado, era frío, eran tan frío que la había congelado en su lugar por lo que parecieron horas. Masaru había desaparecido e ir a buscarlo ahora sería echarle sal a la herida, una herida apenas abierta que le atravesaba el corazón, a ambos. Así que lentamente cambió a su apariencia normal, subió el árbol y ya no estaba en la realidad, todo era mecánico: Acomodar los cojines, colocarse la pijama, acostarse... Solo entonces, una vez en el refugio de su cama, abrazó fuerte a su oso, al oso que escogió por el color de su cabello, al primer objeto que escogió por si misma, solo porque le recordaba que no está sola y ahora le recordaba que fue su elección no decirle y ahora lo había perdido. Lloró, porque perdió a su amigo de la infancia, lloró porque no sabía lo que pasaría ahora, lloro porque sus elecciones fueron equivocadas, lloró porque era su culpa. Jamás debió decidir, jamás debió cuestionar las decisiones de su madre y jamás volvería a hacerlo. Fue amiga de Doremi durante años de este modo y podría seguir siéndolo, y lo intentaría con todo, porque era lo único que le quedaba, eso y unos bellos recuerdos de su amigo peliverde, que por su culpa, perdió esta noche y probablemente jamás recuperará. Sin notarlo, en su estado robótico tomó la ocarina, que desapareció al sentir sus lágrimas.

Hasabe estaba preocupado. No era común que su amigo llegara tarde a la escuela. Pero hoy interrumpió la clase al entrar y tomó asiento sin mirar a la maestra. En el descanso se quedó en su lugar recostado, tenía bolsas bajo los ojos y no hablaba. Su amigo estaba mal y no quería decirle.

Masaru por su parte se encontraba haciendo lo mismo que la noche anterior, repasando cada momento extraño de los últimos años y después de pensarlo sin descansar, había llegado a una conclusión. Las cinco chicas eran o fueron brujas, al igual que esos extraños y desagradables chicos. Escuchó el timbre de la escuela y ya no sabía qué era lo que anunciaba ni le importaba, podía quedarse y esperar a que su amigo saliera del soccer, pero si lo hacía, le preguntaría y aún no tenía ánimos de hablar, además de que le prometió a su 'amiga' no decirlo y no estaba de ánimos para inventar excusas. Miró el reloj, aún faltaban diez minutos para salir y quería distraerse un poco, así que por primera vez en el día abrió su mochila para sacar su cuaderno, pero se encontró algo sorprendente. La ocarina. Esa ocarina que en algún momento le causó tantos problemas, tantas noches sin dormir y ahora aquí estaba para quitarle el sueño una vez más. De repente un sentimiento desde lo más profundo surgió, ayer hizo lo mejor que pudo para contenerse y ahora ya no podía más " _¿Qué se cree? Ahora piensa que porque sé que tiene magia puede usarlo en mi contra. Pues se equivoca. Si piensa que mandarme este juguete me hará sentir culpable, se equivoca. Esta vez es su culpa, al igual que cuando le dijo a su amiga que él se la había dado y él como idiota saltó al río para ayudarla. Esta vez no iba a guardar su enojo, le diría exactamente lo que pensaba, comenzando con la ocarina"_

Cerró su mochila de golpe y salió del salón, sin importarle si la maestra lo notaba. Tenía un largo camino que recorrer y rápido si no quería que lo vieran.

Hazuki estaba triste. Sus amigas de la academia lo notaron y la dejaron sola. Estuvo cada receso mirando por la ventana y durante las clases intentó poner atención, pero no era mucho. Había perdido a su amigo la noche anterior y esta mañana no pudo encontrar su ocarina, cuando más la necesitaba desapareció. Ninguno de sus padres la había tomado y Baaya dijo que esta mañana no la vio antes de despertarla. Lo único que le dejaba a pensar era magia. Una vez sus amigas usaron la magia estelar en ella, tal vez un rastro quedó almacenada en su interior y, al igual que el peliverde, se enfadó con ella y se marchó. Distraída anotó las notas de la canción que tanto la calmaba, más su violín lo dejó en casa. Sus manos temblaban, anoche había llorado hasta dormir y hoy estuvo resistiendo las ganas toda la mañana luego de no encontrar su tesoro. No podía arriesgarse a dañar su amado violín que tanto había compartido con ella. Sus amigas le llamaron la atención, había estado tarareando la canción desde hace algún tiempo y ya el salón estaba desocupado.

"Hazuki, es hora de ir a casa"

La chica les sonrió "Gracias Kao. No escuché la campana" El gracias era sincero, el ambiente competitivo de la escuela había causado que sus amigas aún la llamaran por su apellido, pero hoy no hubiera soportado escucharlo, no cuando la última vez significó algo tan distinto a la amistad.

Las chicas caminaban animadas hacia la salida, Hazuki se alegró que su ánimo no les afectara y decidió caminar un poco más retrasada del grupo. Un chillido le llamó la atención

"¡Chicas!" Era Kao

Himeko la miró asustada "¿Qué sucede Kao?"

"Miren es un chico esperando en la entrada"

Himeko se ocultó tras Hazuki "No puede ser, debe ser una 'visita' de las chicas de último año"

Kao saltó emocionada "¡Lo sé! Siempre pensé que eran mitos."

Hazuki fue arrastrada tras la barda "¿De qué hablan chicas?"

Kao sonrió "Hasta que te nos unes"

Himeko asintió "Que bien… en cuanto a lo otro, Kao es mejor contando estas cosas"

Kao se preparó y miró seria "Se dice que la regla de la Academia Karen sobre la comunicación con los chicos ha existido desde tiempos inmemorables, sin embargo entre las chicas se crea un acuerdo. Si llegas a último año, y eres lo suficientemente valiente, invitarás a un chico a la escuela, el te esperará a la salida y tú lo tendrás que besar frente a todas las demás chicas y la directora que espera en la puerta. La directora ha impedido todos los encuentros por tres años, dado que no puede castigar a la chica que se atreva, porque no está sola. Pero, se dice por los corredores que los últimos años nunca jamás ha entrado un chico a plena luz del día para esto, lo hacen de noche y es entonces cuando son las 'visitas'. Ninguna chica ha sido tan valiente hasta ahora somo para enfrentar a la directora al respecto, y por eso ninguna chica tiene novio"

Himeko jadeó "¿Ninguna?"

"Ninguna mientras esté en esta escuela"

Hazuki se rió de la gravedad de sus amigas por no tener novio " _Doremi no sobreviviría"_ luego suspiró, mientras sus amigas se preocupan por no tener novio ella se preocupa por no tener a su amigo. Mientras sus amigas se lamentaban levantó la mirada y miró al chico, muchas chicas lo rodeaban o lo esquivaban en igual proporción, pero nadie le hablaba. Miró con más detalle y luego caminó lentamente hacia él. Al estar fuera del círculo lo miró a los ojos y el chico la notó, caminando en su dirección, enojado, abiertamente enojado. Una vez delante de ella habló con el mismo tono frío de anoche "Fujiwara debemos hablar, ahora. Sígueme"

La chica solo pudo asentir, por miedo a que este fuera otro sueño y su voz la despertara, una vez más.

Se fueron del lugar, ignorando los susurros a su alrededor y a los gritos que llamaban a la chica, lo habían hecho todo el día, y esta vez no fue la excepción, caminaron pensando en como se había visto el otro. Se detuvieron en el parque, donde todo terminó y volvió a empezar, ya que en el fondo los dos esperaban que esto fuera solo un sueño más y este parque lo arreglaría.

Masaru se detuvo en un lugar apartado, donde nadie pasara ni por accidente.

"Lo lamento Masaru, sé que debí habértelo dicho, o mejor aún mostrarte, pero no podía, yo.."

Masaru estaba enojado y se sintió igual que aquella vez en el muelle, no podía resistirlo "Confíe en tí, sentí pena por tí, me preocupe por ti y me sentí culpable cada vez que derramaste un lágrima de tristeza. ¿Alguna vez te importé?"

Hazuki lo miró decidida "Cada día desde que te conozco"

"Entonces ¿por qué? ¿por qué no me dijiste?"

"No sabía lo que pasaría si lo decía, una vez usé magia prohibida y perdí mi magia por diez días y…"

Masaru se comenzó a pasear, no quería explotar. no aún, no sin saber "¡Claro, si me lo decías la perderías por once!"

Hazuki se indignó "¡Eso no es cierto! ¡No te dije porque no sabía que podría pasarte a ti! ¡Eres mi amigo…!"

"¡¿Pasarme?! ¡No me ha pasado nada y veo que a ti tampoco, solo admitelo, no confías en mí y solo me estabas manipulando. Cada. Maldito. Día!"

Hazuki resistió las lágrimas, eso había sido duro y ambos lo sabían, pero Masaru no estaba dispuesto a ceder, no hoy.

"No sé por qué no ha pasado nada, quizás nadie se ha enterado, pero lo que sí sé es que jamás te manipulé. Si quieres irte vete, esta vez no te voy a detener. No eres quién tiene la culpa y ningún regalo va a arreglarlo, solo quiero que me perdones, por favor, pero si para eso necesitas tiempo te lo daré, todo el que necesites"

Masaru comenzó a ceder, la chica estaba triste, sus lágrimas caían por su rostro sin que lo supiera y él podía ayudarla, porque en el fondo no era una mala chica. Él no sabía toda la historia, tal vez se la podría preguntar, pero lo haría otro día, porque si hoy lo hacía cedería y no podía hacerlo. Desesperado miró el paisaje, los niños jugando, el árbol tras la chica y nuevamente estaba mirando a la chica, su amiga desde la infancia, la única que lo ha defendido y creído en él siempre...Pero también es la misma que no confió en él después de todo lo que han pasado, la misma que confió los secretos de ellos dos a sus amigas brujas, la misma que una vez más intentó hacerlo sentir culpable ahora frente a él y mandando la ocarina...No cedería, porque esta vez no le correspondía, porque esta vez fue ella quien cruzó la raya, la borró y volvió a dibujarla donde más le convenía y él debía mostrarle que no era su juguete, ya no más. Su tren de pensamiento fue interrumpido por la ocarina que aterrizó en su mano, por sí misma y la chica actuó sorprendida. Tenía suficiente.

"Te tomaré la palabra. Me alejaré de ti, pensaré en todo lo que hiciste y me alejaré, pero no volveré Fujiwara, porque no dejaré que me manipules otra vez"

Le mostró la ocarina "¿Pensabas que esto arreglaría algo?"

"¿De dónde la sacaste?"

El chico dudó, un segundo antes de responder "Ya veo porque eras amiga de Segawa"

Hazuki no entendía qué pasaba, la ocarina, Onpu ¿qué decía? "Masaru, regresame mi tesoro, por favor"

Masaru río mientras lloraba sin notarlo "Vaya tesoro, lo regalas, le cuentas al mundo sobre él, lo usas como señuelo ¿y le dices tesoro? pues ya no más" Masaru cerró los ojos y la arrojó contra el pavimento, para luego mirar al piso

"Jamás esperé que tú fueras la que me traicionaría Fujiwara. Jamás"

Hazuki estaba aterrada, pálida como un fantasma y se arrojó al suelo para tomar los pedazos de su querido tesoro, tomó cada uno sin importarle si le hacían daño. Los tomó y miró a su amigo, quien le evitó la mirada. Lo había perdido y esto lo demostraba, no tenían ningún tesoro que los uniera, ninguna confianza, solo recuerdos, ahora dolorosos. Una vez tenía todos los trozos que pudo le levantó lentamente "Adiós Masaru" y corrió fuera del parque.

Masaru estaba destruido, aún peor que esa ocarina y la chica no podía llevar sus pedazos consigo, porque Masaru jamás se lo permitiría. Le había hecho daño y sin embargo una parte de él estaba dispuesto a perdonarla… No… estaba dispuesto a pedir perdón y ayudarla con la ocarina al igual que lo hizo en el río aquella vez, donde debió sospechar de la chica cuando escuchó un llamado desde lo profundo del agua y encontró su tesoro, corrección juguete. Juguete que rompió para desligarse de ella, para apartarla, para que no lo volviera a usar en su contra, para asegurarse que lo que decía lo decía en serio, para poder olvidarse de ella, porque si lo conservaba o sabía que ella lo hacía, cedería y no podía hacerlo. Debía olvidarse de ella y seguir con su vida, ya tenía suficiente con los viajes constantes de su padre y con sus intentos por no olvidar el rostro de su madre. Ella era solo una distracción y una demasiado poderosa. Antes de salir del parque miró hacia atrás "Adiós Fujiwara" y corrió, porque ya no podía resistirlo. Hoy había demostrado que no era tan insensible como parecía, pero ahora que no tenía a nadie que lo viera, no podía dejar de demostrarlo, así que corrió a casa y se encerró en su cuarto, cerrando las persianas para no ver al parque donde todo comenzó y donde pareciera que todo llegó a su final. "Adiós Hazuki"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola solo quería hacer una par de aclaraciones respecto a los personajes. Masaru y Hazuki siempre han sido una pareja complicada, saltan a conclusiones apresuradas, sufren de malos entendidos y no hablan con otros se los problemas que los involucre a ambos. Están en un período de cambios en sus vidas, nuevos compañeros, nuevas escuela, comienzo de un nuevo ciclo escolar y pasando por la pre adolescencia, lo que es peor porque ambos saben en el fondo, muy en el fondo -demasiado en el fondo- lo que sienten por el otro, pero no lo admiten y sin embargo su desorden hormonal será muchos problemas.**

 **Ambos personajes han evolucionado a lo largo de la serie, pero sus reacciones son básicamente, por -y obviamente desde mi punto de vista- justificados:**

 **Masaru no confía fácilmente en las personas y menos con su vida, Hazuki era una de las pocas excepciones y se sintió traicionado al saber que no era totalmente recíproca su confianza, sin saber las consecuencias de divulgar el secreto de Hazuki. Para él le bastaba un simple 'Soy un bruja, pero no le digas a nadie', pero no fue así, tuvo que presionarla, para descubrirlo por accidente. EL problema principal es su falta de temperamento en estas situaciones (El tesoro de Hazuki como ejemplo)**

 **Y Hazuki trabajo mucho para superar su falta de confianza y tomar decisiones propias, sin embargo con sus amigas lejos, excepto por Doremi y tener que comenzar una nueva escuela ella sola, todo debido a que ella quizo seguir ese camino, causaron que el estrés de tener que aprender a vivir lejos de sus amigos y hacer enojar a uno de los más importantes -otra vez- hicieran que todo ese progreso se viera vulnerado.**

 **Pero eso no importa cuando todos sabemos que al final estos chicos tienen la madurez para resolver sus problemas, aunque quizás no de la forma más madura.**

 **Eso, si sigues leyendo esto, a continuación viene el capítulo de hoy**

 **4567890'¿'09876533123456789**

Doremi estaba aburrida en su escritorio, anoche había viajado al mundo mágico para ver a sus amigas. Había estado tan emocionadas de verlas, que se decepcionó cuando fueron llamadas a una reunión en el castillo. Lo bueno de todo es que pudo pasar el resto de su tiempo con Hana, mientras sus amigas recorrían el castillo. Doremi había ido con tanta frecuencia como podía, así que mientras sus amigas recorrían los distintos cuartos, ella jugaba con su hija. No es que no quisiera ponerse al día con sus amigas, pero Hana ahora era oficialmente una princesa y eran raras las ocasiones en que podía verla. Aiko estaba muy bien con su vida en Osaka, Momoko se había puesto al día con sus antiguas amigas y Onpu estaba trabajando en su nueva película. Hazuki, ella estaba cansada, tenía bolsa bajo los ojos, así que prefirieron dejarla tranquila, además a ella la veía cuando la visitaba en casa para que la ayudara con sus tareas -cuando no estaba ocupada con las propias, esa academia realmente era exigente- y también podría pasar tiempo con ella en una semana, cuando fuera su cumpleaños y cuando viniera al día de visita de la academia. Era una extraña excursión, pero Hazuki dijo que necesitaba distraerse, así que había entrado al consejo estudiantil de Karen y maquinado todo para organizar esto, sin magia, últimamente era reacia a tocar el tema, quizás también extrañaba a las chicas. La excusa que había creado y defendido era que necesitaban ver otras realidades de enseñanza para ver sus fortalezas y debilidades, además de crear diversos proyectos para que las chicas que quisieran ayudar dando clases pudieran recibir créditos extra y experiencia laboral. Su amiga se había aferrado al proyecto como lo hizo a su tesoro, semanas luego del malentendido con Momoko. Y Doremi estaba feliz por ella.

Lo interesante que había ocurrido en su escuela era que Yada, el chico más antisocial que conocía, se había unido a la banda escolar y se había enfrascado en reuniones y ensayos desde entonces, lo único extraño era que jamás tocaba la canción que tanto conocía en público, si es que alguna vez la tocaba. Cuando pasaba por el puente el chico tenía partituras, pero no tocaba. solo se sentaba a mirar y cuando lo veía en el parque, era solo de pasada, no lo había visto detenerse a mirar siquiera desde que se unió a la banda, cosa que había hecho el día siguiente a la prueba de valor. Quizás los amigos habían hablado esa noche y ahora tenían un romance secreto que ocultaban con esas actividades, para tener excusas de verse, después de todo la regla de Karen era absurda. pero si su amiga la desobedece podía ser expulsada. La directora estaba loca.

Doremi estaba tan emocionada con esto que Kotake la miraba extrañado, mientras la chica daba saltitos en su asiento y ponía esa mirada de gato. Le hizo un gesto a Hasabe para que la viera y su amigo rió. Hasabe estaba entretenido con la actitud de la chica, desde que la conocía era así. Le dió un codazo al peliverde para que la viera, pero el chico solo abrió un ojo y al ver de qué se trataba bufó y regresó a su pose anterior. Hasabe suspiró. Ya había sido un mes desde que su amigo se unió repentinamente a la banda escolar y no lo veía tan feliz como pensó que lo estaría, después de todo era él quien le había insistido en que se uniera, puesto que vió lo tranquilo que se veía al tocar - exceptuando Kioto, pero eso es distinto-.

Era todo lo contrario, este último mes lo había visto más retraído, no confiaba en nadie con nada y lo único que hacía era verlos desde las gradas durante las prácticas o estar en reuniones con la banda -ya sea si los demás integrantes se presentaban o no- cada vez que lo invitaba al parque a jugar, él solo se tensaba y negaba con la cabeza, creando alguna excusa de que tenía que hacer algo. Y ni pensar en hablar de chicas. La última vez que mencionó a Hazuki, Masaru sólo había mirado aterrador en su dirección y más tarde, mientras los aguardaba a que los chicos regresaran con los refresco se había alegado y pateado un basurero mientras murmuraba cosas por lo bajo.

Le había preguntado a Doremi si de casualidad los chicos de Kioto habían hecho alguna visita sorpresa y ella había contestado que normalmente ella se encontraba con Akat algo antes de ver a Hazuki para las tareas o que el pelinaranja había hecho una visita hace unas semanas, pero nada más. Cuando le preguntó la razón, Hasabe había sonreído aliviado y dicho 'solo curiosidad'. Tal vez su amigo estaba celoso de ese chico, como cada vez que su nombre salía a colación. Extrañamente Kotake estaba más que feliz de alentarlo. Ese chico también estaba celoso y sin embargo ninguno de los dos lo admitía.

Hazuki había hecho lo que su madre le dijo, entrar al consejo estudiantil y había intentado llevar a cabo lo que Doremi le pidió y sus amigas alentaron. Ella había cumplido sus promesas. Ya no decidiría. Lo único que era capaz de decidir, es qué orden acatar, aunque incluso los favores entran en la categoría. No podía ser una líder, el fiasco de la obra y el peor de su vida se lo habían demostrado, así que se comportaría como un títere sin dueño fijo. Como líder debía escuchar a las personas y eso hace, pero se dejaría manipular en las decisiones, porque Masaru dijo que le había manipulado por años y esta era su forma de compensarlo. Sin embargo, por más órdenes que siguiera y tiempo que ocupara en hacerlo, no podía dejar de pensar en él y en los recuerdos, todos, hasta el más doloroso. Lo extrañaba, pero había dicho que le daría tiempo. La excursión no era por él, no era para verlo a él, era por Doremi… pero verlo de lejos sería algo extra. Quería ver cómo estaba su vida ahora que ella ya no estaba en ella. Doremi la mantenía al tanto, pero quería verlo, lo necesitaba… porque realmente extrañaba a su amigo.

Masaru había cambiado, pero solo por fuera, porque no importa cuánto lo intentara, esa chica lo había marcado muy profundo. Entró a la banda para seguir su música, eso decía, pero la verdadera razón era usar su tiempo. La quería olvidar, pero no lo lograba, recordar todo lo que había pasado, le quitaba horas de sueño y pensar en todas las cosas extrañas que ella pudo haber causado, le quitaban horas de vigilia. Sin importar cuánto lo intentara, la chica ocupaba todo su tiempo, incluso el que no tenía. Era mejor cuando eran amigos, porque en ese entonces al menos sus sueños no lo confundían...tanto. Pero era tan difícil regresar a eso, porque le había traicionado. Era una de las pocas personas, sino la única, en quien confiaba con su vida y ella la había manchado con magia...era algo difícil de creer, pero él la había visto, en un segundo había cambiado, su ropa claro, pero algo es algo. Y ella había confesado ser una bruja. Había confesado que la atraparon usando magia prohibida, lo que significa que una vez hizo algo mal. Y que incluso podría haberlo ayudado en algún momento

" _ **Así supiste lo de la trompeta."...**_

Se había metido en su vida, era seguro

" _ **Todas las cosas extrañas que han ocurrido desde tercer grado son por tu culpa**_ " _ **...**_

En eso tal vez se equivocaba, había admitido no ser la única, no podía culparla por todo, sólo por no decirle

 _ **Pero también es la misma que no confió en él después de todo lo que han pasado, la misma que confió los secretos de ellos dos a sus amigas brujas…**_

Sus amigas brujas y su reacción cuando la enfrente al respecto ese día en el río, quizás no dijo nada después de todo.

 _ **Su tren de pensamiento fue interrumpido por la ocarina que aterrizó en su mano, por sí misma y la chica actuó sorprendida…**_

" _ **¿De dónde la sacaste?"...**_

" _ **Masaru, regresame mi tesoro, por favor"...**_

¿Estaba realmente sorprendida?.

Dijo que ese día no cedería y se había mantenido firme. Un mes sin verla o hablarle o hablar sobre ella. Y ella le había dado su espacio, no le llamaba, no corría a llorar fuera de su puerta, lo hacía en el parque, cuando pensaba que estaba sola, ¿sabía que su ventana daba al parque? Lo sabía, pero se ocultaba, jamás la vio llorar, solo la veía llegar, sentarse tras un juego fuera de su vista y luego de unas horas salir con los ojos hinchados. Él lo sabía, porque cada vez que la veía llorar, él caía en el mismo ciclo.

Había prometido no ceder, porque esta vez no fue su culpa, pero tal vez no tendría que ceder, solo esperar a que la chica diera el primer paso, si de verdad quería verlo, lo haría. Porque Fujiwara era muchas cosas, pero una cobarde no. Había roto su confianza y ahora lo dejaba, para recuperarla. Había roto su confianza aquella vez que le regaló la ocarina a Asuka y había intentado explicarle, cada vez lo intentó y jamás se rindió hasta que él cediera.

Eso le colocó una pequeña sonrisa, la primera en un mes, porque quizás yo era quien siempre cedía, pero ella era quien jamás se rendía. Así funcionaban y, si Harukaze estaba en lo correcto -y por favor que jamás use su magia para enterarse de que pensé esto- el destino se encargaría de que ocurriera una vez más en esta ocasión. Aunque ahora que sabía la verdad, sabía que su antigua amiga tenía más que ver con 'el destino' de lo que dejaba ver.

"Masaru ¿Estás bien?"

Masaru regresó a la realidad de las clases y asintió "¿Por qué?"

Hasabe lo miraba preocupado y algo más. Masaru había perdido la práctica de estudiar a las personas -y de vivir en la realidad- con todo ese pensamiento "Porque es la primera sonrisa que te veo en el último mes y estas algo rojo"

Masaru miró el papel frente a él " _Demonios ¿cómo lo hace esa chica?"_ vió sus calificaciones. "Es que me dieron las calificaciones"

Hasabe rodó los ojos "Igual que al resto. Felicidades Masaru, tu viaje a otro planeta acabó y al fin regresas a este. ¿Encontraste algo interesante?"

Masaru bufó "Si vas a ponerte así no fastidies"

Hasabe tomó la boleta de su amigo "Bien, es la conversación más larga que hemos tenido, así que ya me callo" Masaru estaba a punto de perderse en su cabeza nuevamente, cuando sintió un golpe en el brazo "¡Auch!"

Hasabe le regresó su boleta "Amigo que nu nave no despegue aún, debes hacer algo"

Masaru leyó distraídamente la boleta "¿De qué hablas?"

"¿No estás leyendo? Si no estudias, reprobarás matemáticas y física"

Masaru se encogió de hombros, su atención no estaba del todo en la realidad "Aún tengo los créditos de la banda escolar"

Hasabe se cruzó de brazos "Pero eso no es suficiente, es más si repruebas quedarás fuera de la banda"

"Ya pensaré en algo, solo debo entender y listo"

"Eso y prestar atención. ¿Tal vez una cierta chica de anteojos ronda tu cabeza?"

Masaru fulminó con la mirada a su amigo, porque no solo había acertado, había tocado un tema delicado que le había tomado un mes a él para llegar a un acuerdo. "Cállate"

Hasabe se asustó, era por eso que ya no la nombraba. "¿Te vas a anotar entonces?"

Masaru respiro y se recostó en su asiento "¿En qué?"

"Amigo de verdad estás perdido... En el grupo de estudio"

"No sé de qué hablas"

"La maestra nos dijo que la otra semana vendrá un grupo de personas a ofrecer profesores para formar grupos de estudios y a ver nuestro progreso"

"Amm, eso.. pues no me anotare. No estoy de ánimo para estar con un grupo de estirados que se creen mejor solo porque saben algo que yo no"

"Pero no sabes que será así"

"De todas formas, no necesito su ayuda. Me las puedo arreglar solo"

"Como quieras amigo, Kotake y yo ya nos anotamos, aún falta un integrante si te interesa"

"Claro, lo que digas"

Un pequeño pitido llamó la atención del peliverde y miró en la dirección de Harukaze, quien contestó un celular con el mismo diseño del frasco de perfume. Agudizó un poco el oído, para asegurarse de que no era nada malo.

"¿Hana realmente quiere ver? ¿Por qué qué ocurre?... Es solo una rabieta, entonces no pueden...pero estoy en la escuela ahora...Hazuki también...Bien intentaré salir, pero no prometo nada" cortó e intentó escabullirse, pero era un desastre.

Masaru no sabía por qué lo hizo, tal vez porque sentía que ahora que él sabía de alguna manera lo involucra, tal vez porque Hazu...Fujiwara estaba involucrada o tal vez porque el insípido intento de Harukaze le daba pena, pero lo hizo. Cuando el maestro pidió un voluntario para leer, él levantó la mano, sorprendiendo a todo el salón, causando ser el centro de atención, y al estar al otro extremo de la chica, le dió la oportunidad de salir, pero claro ahora debía leer. Fujiwara realmente le debía una grande.


	4. Chapter 4

Hazuki estaba emocionada, vería a sus amigos hoy y podría ver a Masaru. En el autobús no dejaba de ver por la ventana tarareando Estrellita y jugando con el cierre de su bolsa. Kao se giró en su asiento junto a Himeko y sonrieron

"Fujiwara ¿qué piensas que va a pasar?"

Hazuki les dió la pequeña sonrisa ensayada, pero esta vez era un poco más alegre "No lo sé chicas, pero por favor diganme Hazuki, no por mi apellido"

Himeko habló tímida "¿Crees que haya chicos en esa escuela?"

Hazuki asintió "Los hay, pero no creo que eso importe"

Kao suspiró "Claro que importa, mañana es San Valentín. Además esta es la primera excursión que hacemos a una secundaria mixta. ¡Gracias Hazuki!"

Hazuki les dió una sonrisa de ojos cerrados "No me agradezcan. Mi amiga Doremi lo sugirió, ella va a esta escuela"

Himeko se movió incómoda en su lugar y le tiró la manga a Kao. Kao la miró confusa "¿Qué sucede?"

Himeko miró para otro lugar "Es que jamás he hablado con un chico antes, soy la tercera generación que va a esa escuela, prácticamente me crié con la regla se incomunicación"

Hazuki miró a las chicas colocarse nerviosas y se levantó para tranquilizarlas "Chicas, no se preocupen. Es como hablar con chicas y de todas formas a muchos chicos no les emociona tener que preparar las visitas, así que los que se acerquen lo harán con buena intención y el resto las ignorará"

Kao miró tímida, algo raro en ella "Entonces solo somos nosotra mismas"

Hazuki se sentó y asintió. Himeko suspiró "Aún estoy nerviosa, pero si los chicos son iguales al que visitó la academia la última vez, gritaré de emoción"

Kao asintió "Sí, pero no logramos ni siquiera verlo de cerca"

Hazuki estaba confundida "¿De quién hablan?"

Kao miró enojada a su amiga "Oh claro. La señorita Hazuki nos abandonó mientras hablábamos. Es el chico de hace como un mes, cuando te conté la leyenda de las 'visitas' de último grado"

Hazuki entristeció y miró su regazo "Ya recuerdo"

Himeko miró a Kao "¿Crees que vaya a esta secundaria o sea del extranjero?"

Kao pensó duro "No lo sé, podría haber estado de paso. Por lo que oí, se fue con una chica que parecía de primer año. Pudo haber sido el hermano o primo de la chica y solo vino a buscarla porque estaba de visita ¿Tú qué crees Hazuki?"

Hazuki posó su vista en la ventana y se perdió en el paisaje "Él va a la secundaria Misora, chicas"

Himeko miró a su amiga "¿No es ahí dónde vamos?"

Kao saltó en su asiento "¡Sí!"

Hazuki no escuchó más, hasta llegar a la escuela y ver un cartel pegado a la ventana de un salón "¡HOLA HAZUKI!" y dió una sonrisa triste " _Doremi es única"_ Al entrar a la escuela notó que todos estaban en el patio por el receso y mientras sus amigas charlaban ella buscó por la ventana una cabellera roja en bollos y aún más una cabeza adornada por cabello verde, como el del peluche que la acompañaba cada noche. Perdió su oportunidad cuando entraron al cuarto del director y recibieron una charla antes de pasar al teatro de la escuela y esperar tras el telón.

Masaru salió con los chicos a la hora del descanso y se sentaron bajo el árbol de siempre a especular sobre las visitas. Estaban tomando un refresco cuando notaron unos buses detenerse en el estacionamiento, pero eran rentados, por lo que no les daba ninguna pista, más que eran de dinero por la calidad de los buses.

Kotake estaba soñando despierto "Espero que haya aunque sea una chica para poder mostrarle mis encantos"

Hasabe rodó los ojos en broma "Si, ya que te ha servido tanto con Doremi"

Kotake agitó su mano "Ella es distinta, además…" notó lo que implicaba su amigo y enrojeció agitando los brazos como loco "¡Esa chica no tiene nada que ver!"

Hasabe palmeó el hombro del peliverde riendo "Al menos tú no eres gritón cuando te hablo de…" ahí estaba la mirada, pero desde hace una semana, mezclada con un toque de súplica y Hasabe suspiró "No sé cual de los dos es peor"

Kotake se cruzó de brazos e hinchó las mejillas "Tú no eres distinto cuando se trata de Onpu"

Hasabe enrojeció, pero había decidido intentarlo "Al menos yo no niego que me gusta"

Ahí estaba la cosecha de tomates maduros de este año, aunque uno algo agrio con esa mirada. La campana sonó y los chicos corrieron al teatro para poder conseguir sus lugares al fondo.

El director subió al escenario y se acercó al micrófono "Bueno como todos ustedes saben, hoy tenemos una visita especial. Ellas vienen a hacer algunas preguntas a ustedes como primeros años y a ofrecer, generosamente, un programa de ayuda, así que espero que las traten con el respeto que se merecen. Así sin más que decir, démosle un caluroso aplauso a los primeros años de la Academia Karen para niñas"

Del costado del escenario entró una hilera de chicas con el uniforme de Karen, y mientras la profesora hablaba de los programas, Masaru había roto su lata de refresco -por suerte vacía- y sus amigos miran el escenario maravillados.

"Otra vez gracias por recibirnos, ahora dejo con ustedes a la persona que se encargó de llevar a cabo esta excursión y proyecto. Hazuki Fujiwara"

Hazuki dejó de buscar cuando escuchó su nombre y enrojeció al notar que todos la miraban, así que caminó al escenario y se aclaró la garganta "Gracias señorita Fujimoto, pero la verdad es que yo decidí hacer esto porque tenía ganas de ver a mis amigos, ya que los extraño a todos y también para poder ayudarlos un poco. Además el venir aquí fue idea de mi amiga de la infancia, Doremi Harukaze, así que no soy a la que deben agradecer" Con eso regresó a su lugar.

Masaru había escuchado vagamente el discurso, porque cuando notó que la chica lo encontró entre la multitud, se fue a otro lugar donde solo podía verla mover los labios, y escuchar solo el momento en que dijo que los extrañaba a todos " _Fujiwara nos esperes que eso me convenza de algo"_ sin embargo la fuerza con que había dicho eso lo inquietaba, porque sabía que se lo había dicho, pero no directamente, y ahora necesitaba saber cuál fue la verdadera razón por la que vino. Necesitaba saber si la chica que conoció una vez seguía ahí o su magia la había cambiado como creyó por un tiempo.

"¡Masaru!"

Masaru agitó la cabeza y miró a su amigo "¿Qué quieres?"

Hasabe dejó de agitar la mano frente a él "Amigo ¿estás bien?"

Masaru estaba tratando de tranquilizarse "Si, ¿por qué?"

Hasabe apuntó a su mano "Porque rompiste tu lata de refresco de tanto apretarla"

Masaru bufó y arrojó los restos al basurero tras ellos, para luego notar que las 'invitadas' se habían esparcido por la sala con unos cuadernos y que la única que quedaba en el escenario estaba siendo abrazada por una chica muy atolondrada. Por la orilla del escenario vió subir al trío S.O.S y luego decir algo -probablemente uno de sus chistes aburridos-. En respuesta Harukaze rodó los ojos aburrida y Fujiwara les dió una sonrisa…" _Espera ¿una sonrisa?"_... Los chicos dijeron algo emocionados y saltaron sobre ella, arrojándola al suelo, en un gran abrazo. Masaru comenzó a apretar el costado de su asiento, pareciendo que iba a matar a alguien " _¡¿Por qué la abrazan así?! ¡¿Y por qué ella se ríe de sus chistes?! Se supone que debe estar triste, es a la única persona que he analizado en un mes y se nota que la sonrisa que les dió al trío fue real ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Acaso ya me reemplazó? Comprendo se lo haga con el cabeza de zanahoria, ¡pero ellos!... Aguarda Masaru, ¿de qué hablas? ella ni siquiera es tu amiga, ¿qué te molesta?... Creo que sabemos qué me molesta…"_

Su pequeño discurso fue interrumpido por un grito agudo que vino de su costado. Era una chica castaña de Karen y su amiga solo lo miraba asustada, escuchó pasos apresurados y una muy conocida respiración agitada " _¿Realmente llegué al extremo de reconocer su respiración?"_

"Chicas ¿qué pasa?" Hazuki estaba apoyada en sus rodillas intentando reponerse, primero Doremi la abordó con un abrazo triturante, luego el trío S.O.S con uno peor, porque nadie más reía de sus chistes y justo cuando pudo soltarse escuchó el grito de su amiga y corrió a ver qué ocurría. Ahora más repuesta, pudo ver dónde se encontraba e inconscientemente se apartó un poco de la hilera de asientos.

Kao fue la primera en reaccionar "Estábamos a punto de preguntarle a los chicos si se inscribirán a las tutorías, cuando vimos al peliverde con cara de asesino"

Hazuki vió a Masaru tratar de calmarse y sabía que no debía hablarle ahora -o nunca si no se lo permitía dado el caso- y giró a su amigo "¿Qué le sucede a Masaru, Hasabe?"

Hasabe estaba tan confundido como todos a su alrededor y negó con la cabeza "No lo sé. Ha estado algo enfadado desde hace un rato" tocó a su amigo ligeramente en el hombro y habló "¿Masaru? ¿No vas a saludar a Hazuki, tu amiga?"

En respuesta, Masaru solo respiró profundo y miró de pasada a la chica, para no delatarse, y habló con su tono de 'no me importa' "Fujiwara"

Hazuki sintió un dolor en el pecho saber que le había enfadado tanto su visita y que le hablara solo por cortesía y no porque realmente quisiera así que solo asintió en su dirección, ya que no confiaba en que pudiera mantenerse firme igual que él. Él siempre fue el valiente. Y yo siempre fui la cobarde.

Hasabe pensó que eran los nervios de la repentina sorpresa, así que decidió intervenir. "Sobre las tutorías"

Himeko, una vez más calmada, tomó su cuaderno tambaleante "Aquí está el horario y el nombre de las encargadas de las sesiones"

Kotake tomó el cuaderno, guiñandole un ojo a Himeko "Gracias"

Himeko chilló y se ocultó tras Kao. Kao por su parte estaba mirando a MAsaru con los ojos cerrados, tratando de nivelar su respiración " _Es guapo este chico y se parece al 'visitante' de hace un mes. Espero que vaya más seguido"_

Kotake frunció el ceño mientras le entregaba el cuaderno a Hasabe "Hazuki ¿por qué no estás en la lista de tutoras? Pensé que lo habías hecho para ayudar a Doremi"

Hazuki dió una pequeña sonrisa, lo mejor que pudo "No lo hice solo por ella, además a Doremi la ayudo en mi casa. No sería capaz de hacer una clase a un grupo de personas"

Hasabe suspiró triste e intentó pasarle el cuaderno a su otro amigo, pero este se negó "Que mala suerte, recuerdo que eres muy inteligente y siempre fue fácil hablar contigo. Me hubiera gustado que me enseñaras"

Masaru no sabía si su amigo lo hacía a propósito o no. Pero el pequeño sonrojo de la chica de lentes no le gustó ni un poco.

Escuchar eso le había levantado un poco el ánimo, porque Hasabe no era de los que esparcen cumplidos fácilmente. Así que solo recibió el cuaderno con un ligero sonrojo de vergüenza y sonrió una pequeña y cálida sonrisa en su dirección "Gracias Hasabe, pero si alguna vez necesitas ayuda solo me la puedes pedir"

Hasabe asintió contento "Gracias Hazuki. Por ahora me anotare, junto a Kotake, en una sesión del Miércoles, no importa con quien"

Hazuki asintió "Bien. Himeko ¿me pasa el lápiz, por favor?"

Himeko asintió y buscó el lápiz, pero no lo encontró "Debí tirarlo cuando me asusté, perdón"

Hazuki tranquilizó a su amiga "No es problema. ¿Hasabe tienes un lápiz que podamos usar un momento?"

Hasabe negó con la cabeza y apuntó a su amigo peliverde "Pero MAsaru estaba arreglando unas partituras, el puede prestarlo"

Masaru miró enojado y tomó su lápiz, pero no lo entregó. Hazuki entendía que no confiara en ella, así que no habló, pero Kao no sabía nada y sonrió coqueta "Vamos guapo, préstame el lápiz ¿acaso no confías en mí?"

Masaru no sabía por qué, pero sonrió 'alegre' a la chica pelinaranja -por cierto feo ese cabello- y se lo entregó "Claro". Kao lo tomó y se lo entregó a su amiga que tenía el cuaderno presionado a su pecho y anotó los nombres sin preguntar o decir nada.

Kao volvió a sonreír al chico "Por cierto, ¿en qué clase te anotarás tú, guapo?"

Masaru mantuvo su sonrisa, pero esta vez se aseguró de mirar a la chica que se ocultaba tras los lentes " _Dos pueden jugar"_ y respondió "Yo no me anotare, no confío en los tutores, ya me traicionaron una vez antes"

Kao intentó tocarle "Pero vamos, no será tan terrible"

Masaru endureció su mirada sin apartar la vista, pero si la mano de la otra chica "No confío"

Kao retrocedió asustada y asintió. "Ya entendí"

Hazuki no soportaba más y miró su reloj "Yo iré a hablar con Doremi, las dejo chicas. Los buses salen en diez minutos a la próxima escuela" Le entregó el cuaderno y lápiz y corrió fuera del teatro. Las chicas les hicieron un par de preguntas sobre el programa escolar y le regresaron el lápiz para retirarse a conversar a otro lugar.

Hasabe miró molesto a su amigo por su comportamiento y Kotake le golpeó el brazo "En serio ¿qué te pasa? Estas de miedo"

Hasabe asintió "Sí, además ¿qué fue eso de ignorar a HAzuki?"

Masaru tomó sus cosas enojado "No me pasa nada, además no importa si ignoré a Fujiwara, alguien más se encargó de 'platicar' con ella, ¿o no Hasabe?"

Kotake se rió "Acaso el gran Masaru Yada ¿está celoso de que la chica tenga más amigos que tú?"

Masaru gruñó "No seas ridículo. Yo mejor me voy, tengo ensayo con la banda" con eso salió del salón echando humo. Al llegar al salón de música escuchó el sonido del violín y entró "Natsuki llegaste tem… Fujiwara"

Hazuki dejó el violín e hizo ademán de salir "Perdona, Masaru, ya te dejo tranquilo"

Masaru cerró la puerta con seguro y la miró demandante "No, siéntate"

La chica estaba temblando, así que solo asintió e hizo lo que le ordenó, tomando asiento frente al piano sin dejar de mirar sus manos. Masaru se acercó y quedó frente a ella, vio sus manos y notó el juguete que él había roto, estaba pegado con cinta y pegamento, se notaba que faltaban trozos y que ahora era más frágil que antes. " _Lo reparó...bien este es el momento de saber a que estaba jugando al venir aquí"._ Dejó sus cosas sobre el piano y se cruzó de brazos sin cambiar su mirada "¿Por qué organizaste este paseo?"

Hazuki no dejó de mirar la ocarina "Porque mamá me pidió que me uniera al consejo estudiantil y Doremi quería que viniera"

" _Falta algo"_ MAsaru no dejaría que le siguiera ocultando información. "¿Por qué viniste a la secundaria Misora?"

Hazuki presionó más la ocarina "Ya te dije fue porque Doremi me lo pidió..."

Masaru vió a la chica presionar más la ocarina y dejarla sobre el piano mientras se levantaba para comenzar a gesticular, al momento de divagar " _Quizás no haya cambiado tanto como pensé, aún habla mucho cuando está nerviosa"_ Entonces le tomó los hombros para que dejara de moverse y le mirara el rostro. La chica estaba dejando caer lágrimas como loca, sin hacer sonido, por eso no le miraba antes.

Así que el chico suavizó un poco -quizás más de lo que quería- su mirada y tono y le preguntó nuevamente "¿Por qué viniste?"

 _ **Quizás yo era quien siempre cedía,...**_ / _**Él siempre fue el valiente**_

Hazuki lo miró a los ojos y no resistió más "Porque te extrañaba y quería verte una vez más, aunque estuvieras enojado conmigo. Perdón" y corrió fuera del salón llorando

 _ **Pero ella era quien jamás se rendía.**_ / _**Y yo siempre fui la cobarde.**_

Masaru no supo, cómo responder. No esperaba esa respuesta. Miró sus cosas y se encontró con que la chica había olvidado la ocarina. Lentamente la tomó y la colocó en sus labios, pero no pudo soplar, porque antes de hacerlo debía, ya sea, arreglar las cosas o terminarlas de una vez. Y esta última alternativa no le hacía muy feliz. Se quedó en esa posición un minuto, dejando que su cabello cubriera su rostro

"¿Masaru? llegas temprano"

"Igual que siempre"

Masaru no supo quien habló. Solo tomó sus cosas y con cuidado guardó la ocarina en su bolso. Caminó pasando a las personas que habían llegado sin dejar de cubrir sus rostro con las hebras de su cabello "Hoy no vendré al ensayo" y salió al estacionamiento donde todos los buses se estaban yendo de la escuela y caminó hacia el borde.

Se colocó bajo el árbol de siempre y se recargó en él y cuando uno de los buses pasó miró el último puesto para cruzar miradas con la chica que rondaba sus pensamientos y todos los recuerdos de lo que ocurrió hoy le vinieron encima y agachó la mirada. La chica vino un día antes de su cumpleaños a ver a sus amigos, a verlo a él y él había actuado como un idiota de la peor clase " _¿Es qué estaba pensando?...No lo hacías, eso es lo que ocurrió"._ Sin embargo ya estaba hecho y hoy no podría arreglarlo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hoy les traigo el último capítulo de este Five-shoot, es un poco más largo, pero el siguiente es una pequeña sorpresa para quitar algo de tensión al ambiente**

 **PD: Los hechizos no son mi fuerte**

 **4567890'0987654321234567890**

Al día siguiente Masaru estaba sobre su cama intentando decidir qué hacer.

"Si voy y me disculpo por actuar como idiota, podría creer que estoy cediendo, y podría decirle que lo hice porque es su cumpleaños y…. regresaremos a primer grado…Si no me disculpo hoy, pensará que definitivamente la olvide...cosa que no he hecho...pero no se ve como que haya esperado una disculpa, solo ofrecerlas...lo que lo hace peor, porque no reaccioné muy bien...Además si voy a disculparme a su academia a la salida, las chicas serán tan molestas como la última vez y no puedo irritarme más antes de hablar con ella si quiero respuestas… si vamos al parque y no resulta tendré que cambiar de habitación... si vamos al puente y no resulta, no podré seguir yendo a tocar a ese lugar y ella tendrá que recordar cada día lo ocurrido de camino a casa… si venimos a mi casa mi madrastra hará preguntas incómodas… si vamos a la de ella Baaya será la que nos haga incómodos, además está la tonta regla de su escuela…¿Por qué no puede ir a la misma escuela que yo?...¿Por qué no puede ser bruja?...Ya he tenido suficiente de pensar sobre como realmente fueron las cosas estos últimos años, será mejor que le pregunte directamente… ¡Eso es! Hablaré con ella, una tregua temporal, para que pueda explicarse, yo me disculpo y luego vemos como quedamos.."

"¿Cómo quedas con quién Masaru?"

Masaru cayó de su cama con la sorpresiva aparición de su madrastra en la puerta "¿No sabes tocar la puerta?"

"¿Cómo crees que la abrí? ¿Por telepatía?"

Masaru se puso de pie y arregló sus cosas "Qué graciosa"

La mujer sonrió "¡Que hablador estás hoy! ¿Mejoró el ánimo?"

Masaru gruñó en respuesta. La mujer se hizo a un lado y frunció el ceño "Parece que no"

Masaru fue a la cocina para comer rápido y su madrastra le sonrió alentadora "Sabes que aún no respondes a mi pregunta de hace un rato?"

"¿Cúal pregunta?"

"¿Cómo quedas con quién?"

Masaru enrojeció ligeramente y lo ocultó cubriendo su rostro con la taza "Nadie"

Haciendo un puchero tomó la taza lejos "Eso no parece nadie"

Masaru caminó a la puerta "Solo me pelee con alguien"

Su madrastra habló sorprendida "¿Realmente hablas lo suficiente con alguien para pelear? Debe haber sido una persona importante"

Masaru se encogió de hombros algo nervioso "Me voy, o llegaré tarde"

"¡Aguarda!" Masaru la miró desde el pasillo con su mejor cara de póker "¿Qué?"

Su madrastra habló confundida "¿No comprarás nada para San Valentín? El año pasado te ví comprar un ramo de flores"

Masaru giró la cabeza " _No puedo creer que me haya visto"_ y caminó fuera rojo.

Su madrastra sonrió divertida de su reacción y corrió fuera para gritarle lo más fuerte que pudo -solo por si no la escuchaba- "¡Si quieres yo compro las flores para tu amiga de San Valentín! ¡Y cuando te entregue tu chocolate recuerda agradecerle! ¡Si quieres invitala a cenar para conocerla!" La mujer vió al chico doblar la esquina más rojo que una fresa y rió. Entró a la casa y el padre de Masaru estaba bostezando en el pasillo "¿Qué hacías gritando en la calle?"

La mujer sonrió inocente "Solo le daba algunos consejos a Masaru. Después de todo, tiene que cuidar a la chica si quiero que tenga novia, alguna vez" Le besó rápidamente y entró en la cocina.

El hombre pestañeó sorprendido y sonrió siguiéndola "¿Le dijiste que la invitara verdad?"

Masaru no podía creer lo que había gritado esa mujer como si fuera algo normal. Aunque eso de agradecer los chocolates lo sabía, solo no había recibido por razones diferentes, no por grosero. Al llegar al parque se detuvo a pensar un rato. A lo lejos podía ver a su amigo caminar en su dirección, junto a un particular campo de flores y suspiró. Se armó de paciencia y todo lo necesario para sobrevivir otro día y continuó su camino antes de que su amigo lo viera.

Hazuki había llegado a la escuela apenas a la hora, ya que se despertó sola en casa, eso fue algo extraño, jamás lo había hecho y menos en su cumpleaños. Lo bueno era que el maestro avisó que llegaría tarde hoy, así que tenía algo de tiempo libre para despertar completamente.

Kao se acercó a su lugar "Hazuki te ves agotada ¿dormiste bien?"

Hazuki resistió un bostezo "Esta mañana desperté tarde y debí correr a la escuela"

Himeko se levantó de su puesto frente a Hazuki "¿Te llevamos al baño?"

Hazuki asintió levantándose y caminando junto a sus amigas al baño. Kao estaba emocionada

"¡¿Pueden creer que sea San Valentín?!"  
Himeko calmó a su amiga "¡Shhh! Recuerda que los demás salones si están en clases"

Kao rodó los ojos "Claro, claro. Entonces hay que apresurarse al baño para hablar tranquilas"

Hazuki frunció el ceño, su amiga no era de las que necesitaban un lugar tranquilo para hablar, a no ser que fuera secreto.

Al llegar al baño La pelinaranja comenzó a revisar los cubículos uno a uno, luego de poner el seguro, pero antes de que acabara Himeko habló "¿Qué sucede Kao? Te he conocido por años y solo te pones así de paranoica cuando quieres hablar algo secreto o de muchachos en la escuela"

Hazuki escuchaba a sus amigas hablar mientras se lavaba el rostro, tratando de no mojar sus gafas, pero sin notar que las había arrojado al suelo.

Kao respiró "Primero quiero saber ¿por qué Hazuki no nos dijo que conocía al chico que vino a la escuela? Todo el mundo ha hablado de ese chico y la misteriosa chica de gafas de primer año que se fue con él y resultó que la misteriosa chica era nuestra amiga... Y segundo ¿que planearon para San Valentín?"

Himeko se rió contenta "Mi hermana está en la universidad este año y me pidió ayuda para hacer chocolate para el chico que le gusta. Dijo que lo había invitado a cenar y vendría con sus hermanos menores, tal vez, si alguno es guapo le pueda dar chocolate"

Kao tomó de las manos a su amiga y saltaron "¡Eso es genial! Yo le puedo decir a mi hermano que me deje en tu casa esta tarde antes de ver a su novia ¿verdad?"

Himeko asintió "¡Claro! ¿Hazuki quieres venir tú también?"

Hazuki negó con la cabeza, manteniendo los ojos cerrados para calmarse un poco "Gracias Himeko, pero Doremi me invitó a tomar un helado junto a unos amigos de otra escuela"

Kao meneó las cejas sugerente "¿Amigos? Entonces sin chocolate"

Hazuki, al tener los ojos cerrados, no vio el gesto de su amiga "No, la invitación no es por San Valentín, pero no creo que vaya. No me siento muy bien hoy"

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió la charla "¿Chicas? El profesor ya llegó y dijo que si no regresaban ahora les pondría un retardo"

Himeko se lavó rápido la cara y Kao le tomó la mano para correr, pero antes de partir miraron a Hazuki "¿No vienes?"

Hazuki abrió los ojos y buscó sus gafas "Adelantense, debo encontrar mis gafas"

Kao asintió y las chicas corrieron hacia el salón.

Hazuki estaba buscando con las manos sus gafas, pero solo se encontraba con la lisa superficie del lavabo "¿Dónde están?"

De repente sintió unas manos que se las entregaba y las tomo "Gracias, no veo sin ellas" se las colocó, para ver a quien la había ayudado

"Lo sé, pero tus amigas debieron ayudarte"

Hazuki se sorprendió al ver al chico peliverde en quien tanto pensaba, de pie frente a ella "¿Masaru? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

El chico se recargó en la ventana "Llegué hace unos 5 minutos"

"Y ¿por qué estás en el baño?"

El chico se sonrojo avergonzado "Es la única ventana que encontré abierta, pero no podía salir, porque siempre llegaba alguien más"

Hazuki ahora estaba curiosa "¿Para qué necesitabas entrar?"

"Quería disculparme contigo, por lo de ayer"

"No tienes que disculparte, sé que no debí haber presionado con esa visita. Perdón"

Masaru suspiró y se frotó el cuello nervioso "Mira intenté lo mejor que pude no enojarme antes de verte, porque quería hablar contigo"

Hazuki se sintió esperanzada "¿Hablar conmigo, en serio?"

"Si, necesito que me expliques todo. Ya dijiste que no debías decirlo, pero tal vez si me lo explicas pueda entenderlo mejor y luego ya veremos"

Hazuki asintió "Pero si querías hablar ¿por qué no mejor me enviaste un mensaje?"

Masaru recordó a su madrastra y negó con la cabeza "Lo olvidé en casa esta mañana"

Hazuki asintió "Pero no podemos hablar aquí, porque…¡Ay no! ¡Estás en mi escuela!"

"Lo sé ya dijimos eso"

"No, sí, pero estás en mi escuela, para chicas y a menos que seas un familiar está prohibido que estés aquí y mucho más que estemos a solas"

Masaru asintió y habló despacio "Podrías hacer algo, ya sabes, con tu magia"

Hazuki en el fondo estaba feliz, porque Masaru ya estaba comenzando a aceptarla "¿Qué se te ocurre?"

Masaru agitó su mano, tratando de actuar despreocupado "Lo se sea, que no involucre hechizarme o lo que sea"

Hazuki lo pensó un poco y luego sacó su perfume "¿Está bien si me transformo?"

"Si no puedes hacer lo que haces de otra forma, bien"

Masaru se cubrió los ojos, recordando la última vez y al descubrirlos observó el traje de la chica, mientras esta se acercaba a la ventana " _Se ve linda"_ Cuando la chica le miró, Masaru volteó el rostro para que no notara su sonrojo " _¿Por qué pienso en esas cosas ahora?...Porque es la verdad idiota, admítelo...Solo escuchemos lo que dice"_

Hazuki escuchó a alguien acercarse al baño y sacó su escoba, se subió en ella y le ofreció una mano al peliverde "Sé que ya perdí tu confianza, pero alguien se acerca a ninguno le conviene que lo encuentren ahora"

Masaru miró incrédulo a la chica que flotaba fuera de la ventana en una escoba y algo tambaleante tomó su mano "Espero que sepas usar esta cosa Fujiwara"

Hazuki al oír el tono familiar del chico, le dedicó su característica sonrisa de ojos cerrados "Claro Masaru, he tenido práctica"

Hazuki despegó justo en el momento que alguien entraba al cuarto y Masaru debido al movimiento repentino, se sujetó a la chica frente a él, con los ojos cerrados. Los abrió luego de la impresión y se acomodó para ver el paisaje desde el aire "Esto es grandioso"

"Así es, jamás me acostumbrare"

Masaru miró hacia la chica, pero esta estaba observando hacia delante y sonrío " _Tal vez no es tan malo"_ Sintió un giro y estaban de regreso a la escuela "¿Qué haces?"

"Debo regresar por mis cosas y a esta hora deben haber salido al patio para P.E"

Una vez en la ventana del salón, Masaru saltó de la escoba y entró por la ventana "Espera aquí con la escoba lista, así será más rápido si alguien aparece" Hazuki asintió y Masaru buscó por el salón vacío hasta hallar las cosas de la chica, eran las mismas de siempre. Luego de tomarlas corrió a la ventana cuando sintió la puerta y subió de un salto a la escoba. Una vez en el aire y fuera del área de la escuela, Masaru sonrío divertido "Jamás pensé que eras de las que se fugaban de la escuela con un chico, Fujiwara".

La escoba se tambaleó y Masaru se aferró a la chica, ya arrepintiéndose de sus palabras. Hazuki se recuperó y habló nerviosa, por la cercanía y porque no había notado lo que hizo hasta que el chico tras ella lo dijo, quien por cierto estaba demasiado cerca "No lo había notado"

Masaru estaba a punto de decirle que eso no importaba ahora, que solo se concentrara en volar esta cosa y que él prometía no volver a hacer comentarios como esos, pero al escuchar la respuesta de la chica se echó a reír, como no lo había hecho en semanas y Hazuki, una vez superado el nerviosismo, se unió a su risa.

Al dejar de reír ambos callaron. La chica porque no podía creer que de verdad estaba riendo con su amigo como antes y el peliverde por eso y, porque bueno, notó que aún no soltaba a la chica, así que se volvió a acomodar y despejó su garganta "¿A dónde vamos?"

"Pensé que tu ya lo tenías planeado"

Masaru continuó mirando el paisaje "Si, todo excepto el lugar"

Hazuki miró hacia los edificios debajo de ellos y decidió elevarse un poco más, para no ser vistos "Podríamos ir a mi casa, ya que ambos estamos fuera de la escuela"

"Pero pensé que tus padres no trabajaban para tu cumpleños… Por cierto feliz cumpleaños"

"Gracias Masaru, feliz día de San Valentín… y sobre mis padres. No pudieron cancelar, pero si acortar la jornada, así que los veré en la tarde y Baaya está con su esposo, así que no hay nadie en mi casa"

Masaru no pudo evitar burlarse de la chica "Fujiwara rompiendo las reglas de la escuela, no pensé vivir para verlo"

Hazuki hizo un puchero "Tú eres el culpable desde que llegaste al baño de mi escuela para chicas"

"Bien, tregua, si tu no lo dices, yo tampoco"

Hazuki asintió "Hecho. Ahora prepárate, por que debo bajar" En unos instantes, ambos adolescentes se encontraban a la entrada de la residencia Fujiwara. Hazuki abrió la puerta con su llave y dejó que el chico pasara, para luego volver a cerrar. "¿Quieres un té?"

Masaru se sacó los zapatos y asintió "Claro, esta mañana por accidente olvidé hacer el mío, antes de tomarme el agua"

Hazuki dió una pequeña risita, mientras colocaba la estufa y se dirigía a la nevera "Estás bastante olvidadizo hoy, Masaru"

Masaru se sentó en la silla del comedor avergonzado "Si no sé por qué te lo digo, pero mi madrastra estaba siendo molesta esta mañana con eso de San Valentín"

Hazuki colocó unas tazas sobre la mesa y le entregó una caja a Masaru "Tenía la intención de entregartelo esta mañana, pero me quedé dormida. Feliz San Valentín"

Masaru tomó la caja sorprendido "Con todo lo de ayer y el último mes, no creí recibir algo hoy"

Hazuki sirvió su té sonriendo "Claro que sí, nos costó mucho arreglar ese problema, además no importa lo que pase, siempre se le debe dar chocolate a alguien especial este día y tú eres alguien importante para mí"

Masaru estaba en shock por las palabras de la chica, pero en el fondo también feliz. Así que colocó la caja abierta sobre la mesa " _Hazuki… tú_ también lo eres para mí"

Hazuki guardó la caja de té y antes de voltear escuchó que Masaru murmuraba algo y volteó confundida "¿Qué dijiste?"

Masaru frunció el ceño " _¿Lo dije en voz alta?"_ luego tomó un chocolate y lo comió rápido "¿También son los que aumentan el coraje?"

Hazuki negó "Esos los hacíamos en la tienda, estos son chocolates normales, sin polvos mágicos"

Masaru hizo una mueca "Eso es algo decepcionante, creo"

Hazuki se acercó a la silla a su lado "¿Necesitas valor para algo?"

Masaru se puso a jugar con los dedos sobre la taza "Bueno...tal vez… no sé… pero ya dijiste…¡¿Qué haces Fujiwara?!" El chico saltó sorprendido cuando sintió unos brazos pequeños rodear su cuello

La chica no iba a negar que estaba sorprendida por lo que hizo, pero su reacción le recordó a la chica de hace un año y quiso ayudarle "Te estoy dando mi valor, sé que no es lo mismo que los chocolates, pero espero que ayude"

Masaru al oír lo que dijo la chica superó su asombro inicial y le regresó el abrazo " _Definitivamente ayuda"_ suspiró para reunir valor y habló "Yo también te extrañé Hazuki y enserio quiero darte otra oportunidad"

Hazuki se separó y besó su mejilla rápido antes de regresar a su lugar "GRacias"

Masaru se acomodó en su asiento nuevamente -ya era la tercera vez en el día y no sabía que le molestaba más tener que hacerlo una vez más o la posibilidad de que no hubiera otra ocasión para hacerlo- "Sabes, te iba a conseguir tu obsequio de camino a la escuela, pero…"

Hazuki sonrió divertida "¿Olvidaste tu cartera en casa esta mañana?"

Masaru infló las mejillas "Cállate, ya te dije que mi madrastra fue molesta hoy" La chica ocultó su sonrisa con la taza y Masaru lo sabía, él usó la misma técnica esta mañana, pero no dijo nada y continuó "En fin ¿me ayudarías a hacerte un pastel de cumpleaños?"

Hazuki se sorprendió "Pero eso no es necesario"

"Fujiwara es tu cumpleaños, así que sí es necesario" luego de que la chica asintiera Masaru tomó su taza "Bien, ahora que tal si me cuentas cómo fue que conseguiste el gorro puntiagudo"

El resto de la mañana los chicos conversaron sobre las aventuras de las aprendices de bruja, mientras comían el chocolate, tomaban el té y posteriormente hacían el pastel. Se sentaron en el sofá a esperar a que estuviera listo.

"Entonces eso fue lo que pasó"

"Si, jamás quise pasar a llevar tu confianza, pero entiendes por qué lo hice"

"Después de esa historia quede más claro al respecto y también me hizo darme cuenta de algo" tomó la mochila del suelo y sacó el tesoro de Hazuki "Jamás rompiste tu promesa. Perdón por romperlo"

Hazuki lo tomó con cuidado y lo hizo sonar "Eso ya pasó. Gracias por traerlo"

Masaru se acercó a las manos de la chica y también sopló la ocarina "Ayer se sentía mal hacerlo, ahora se siente correcto"

El temporizador sonó y Masaru se colocó de pie "Ahora iré a adornar el pastel" Caminaron juntos hasta la cocina y le quitó las gafas a la chica para dejarlas sobre la mesa "No veas hasta que esté terminado"

"Claro. Por cierto quería darte las gracias por lo que hiciste por Doremi la semana pasada"

Masaru se hizo el desentendido "No sé de qué hablas. No he hecho nada por Harukaze"

"Doremi dijo que cuando tuvo que ir a ver a Hana de emergencia, justo tu te ofreciste a leer en voz alta. Te conozco Masaru y sé que no te gusta llamar la atención. Gracias"

"Bien, dejemos algo claro no lo hice por Harukaze"

"¿Entonces?"

"Por…" Masaru se detuvo un momento, se sentía como primer grado otra vez. No podía decir la verdadera razón " _Lo hice por tí"_ eso desencadenaría una serie de preguntas que no podría responder, y no quería arruinar ese día "Lo hice porque me daba pena su pobre intento de escape"

Hazuki había escuchado la pausa, pero no dijo nada, en parte porque no sabía qué esperar y en parte porque pudo haber estado haciendo algo que le impidió hablar, después de todo ella estaba sin gafas. Sin embargo había algo que le decía que era como primer grado. "De todas formas gracias"

EL chico murmuró "No hay problema" luego lo pensó un momento "Sé que dije que no confiaba en tí, pero la verdad es que sí necesito ayuda con las clases, y sé que no estás inscrita, pero.."

Hazuki sonrió "Si quieres podría ayudarte en algún momento de la semana"

Masaru en un intento por recuperar su actitud de siempre habló "Si es lo que quieres, hazlo Fujiwara" la única respuesta fue un pequeño 'Sí' y luego silencio.

El peliverde se estaba esforzando por hacerlo bien, pero el silencio no era tan cómodo como hace unos momentos "¿Podrías hacerlo?"

Hazuki saltó en su asiento ante la petición repentina "¿Qué cosa?"

"La magia ¿podrías mostrarme algo?"

"¿Cómo qué?"

Masaru giró el pastel para decorar el otro lado y se encogió de hombros, pero recordó que la chica estaba sin gafas "No lo sé. ¿Para lavar las cosas que usamos? Estoy algo cansado"

Hazuki sacó su varita "¿Tampoco has podido dormir bien últimamente?"

Masaru alzó la ceja "¿Tampoco?...Pues no, no lo he hecho"

"¿Puedo colocarme las gafas? No quiero apuntar a la nevera y vaciarla por error"

Masaru vió su pastel a medias y luego a la chica "No, aún no estoy listo. Pero yo puedo ayudarte" Se le acercó y la colocó justo frente al lavaplatos. Le tomó el brazo y le acercó más al mueble para que lo tocara y supiera donde estaba.

La chica sintió la superficie helada y supo que hacía su amigo "Bien, aquí voy" se despejó la garganta y comenzó, estaba nerviosa, sería la primera vez que haría magia frente a alguien que no la tiene "¡Pilipili Popalula Popalu! ¡Que los platos sucios se limpien!"

Masaru quedó impresionado cuando vio los platos limpiarse solos y aún más sorprendido cuando su amiga volteó y quedó frente a él " _Olvide que estábamos tan cerca"_ Observó de cerca a la castaña. Su cara estaba ansiosa, de seguro por saber su reacción, pero con el silencio solo lo miró atenta, directo a los ojos y Masaru quedó hipnotizado " _Tiene bonitos ojos, pero con las gafas no lo había notado"_ Masaru sintió que comenzaba a inclinar la cabeza, pero la voz de la chica lo despertó e inmediatamente saltó hacia atrás rojo como tomate

"¿Qué opinas Masaru?"

Masaru no confiaba en poder hablar o hacer algo cerca de ella, después de eso, así que la llevó a sentarse al sofá y tosió ligeramente "Fue genial. Espérame aquí ya vuelvo"

Corrió a la cocina y respiró con la mano en el pecho. Tenía el corazón acelerado " _¿Por qué me pasa esto?... Lo sabes perfectamente… Será mejor que me calme, primero hay que arreglar las cosas…¿Y luego?... Y luego...yo...emm...deberé esperar a conseguir más coraje…Podría pedírselo a Hazuki…"_ El peliverde se golpeó la cara con la palma de su mano "¿Qué estoy pensando?" se lavó la cara en el fregadero y continuó con el pastel "Mejor termino con esto de una vez"

Hazuki estaba en el sofá desacelerando su corazón, pensó que su amigo correría otra vez, pero se equivocó y le alegraba. Otra cosa que le alegraba era que se había transformado frente a él, había volado en su escoba con él, había hecho magia frente a él y ahora, en su uniforme de la escuela otra vez, estaba a salvo en su casa, sin que la vinieran a castigar por revelar el secreto o castigarlo a él por saberlo. Sin embargo había algo más que la molestaba, no sabía que era, pero era una cálida sensación que sintió al voltear. Era una cálida brisa que le había alcanzado el rostro, se había querido acercar para sentirla de lleno, pero se fue luego de que abrió la boca " _¿Habrá sido mi imaginación?"_ Solo había dos cosas que sabía en ese momento: Una era que algo había ocasionado esa brisa, ya que alcanzó a ver algo borroso frente a ella. Y dos era que le gustaría sentirla otra vez y no dejarla ir.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el peso del sofá a su lado. El chico había vuelto y le colocó las gafas en su lugar, por lo que ahora pudo divisar lo cansado que estaba, con los ojos cerrados, apoyado en el sofá y con las hebras de su cabello esparcidas por el cojin. Verlo tan cansado y que siguiera aquí la enterneció, pero también le hizo recordar lo cansada que estaba ella misma. "¿Ya acabaste?"

Masaru abrió un ojo para verla nuevamente con su uniforme, sentada de costado para hacerle frente, intentando mantener los ojos abiertos "Si, pero hay que dejarlo como una hora en la nevera"

Hazuki asintió y Masaru notó como su arco se había torcido con el movimiento, recordando aquella noche que lo comenzó todo y como había tenido que ocultarse bajo las mantas de la chica. En aquella oportunidad no había tenido la oportunidad de verla sin el arco, pero ahora que la vió sin anteojos, estaba ansioso por ver lo bella que se vería sin ese arco afirmando su cabello. Se acercó ligeramente, aprovechando que la chica cerró los ojos, para remover el arco, pero se arrepintió al último momento, su corazón ya había sufrido bastante hoy con solo su presencia, verla tan frágil y mostrando lo verdaderamente bella que era, solo frente a él y tan cerca, harían que su corazón explotara " _Realmente necesito ese coraje extra"_

Masaru no había notado cuando cerró los ojos para rememorar la imagen de hace unos minutos, pero una pequeña voz le hizo estar más atento "¿Masaru? ¿Ya somos amigos otra vez?"

 _ **Ella era quien nunca se rinde**_

Masaru abrió los ojos para verla a punto de dormirse "Claro Fujiwara, ya somos amigos otra vez"

 _ **Él era quien siempre cedía**_

"Me alegra mucho tenerte de regreso Masaru"

"A mí igual me alegra tenerte de regreso Hazuki" La respiración de la chica se ralentizó y supo que dormía.

Masaru se acomodó en el sofá, estaba muy cerca de su amiga " _Aunque parece no importarle"_ y aprovechando el momento de valor, cerró los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa, que era compartido por la chica, quien ahora dormía recostada sobre su costado y era abrazada por el chico, y se quedó dormido pensando que tal vez, y solo tal vez, podría pedirle prestado un poco más de coraje a la chica mientras dormía.

 _ **Así funcionaban y el destino definitivamente se había encargado de que ocurriera una vez más en esta ocasión.**_


	6. Extra

**Lo prometido es deuda, con ustedes el episodio extra. Porque Masaru y Hazuki no fueron los únicos en tener problemas, dejo con ustedes a...**

 **La mini-aventura de una brujita atolondrada:**

 **Chicas, chicos y cumpleaños**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Doremi caminaba por el parque algo triste, Akatsuki y Fujio habían cancelado de última hora la reunión, por un problema en el mundo de los magos. Así que ahora iba a Karen a buscar a su amiga, quien no contestaba sus llamadas. Esperaba que estuviera bien. Lo peor de todo es que no podía usar el portal para ir al mundo de la magia para invitar a las chicas o ayudar a los chicos, porque se había quedado sin esferas y Dodo y Rere, a quien pidió prestada ayer para organizar una sorpresa para su amiga, estaban ayudando a Majorka con unos problemas que causó ella con su última esfera

"¡Soy la chica más desafortunada del mundo!"

Al llegar se encontró con las dos chicas que habían dicho ser amigas de Hazuki, saliendo de la escuela y se acercó a ellas. "¡Chicas! ¡Aguarden!"

Las chicas la miraron extrañadas hasta que la pelinaranja pareció reconocerla "¡Tú eres la amiga de Hazuki!"

Doremi se detuvo frente a ellas "Así es, soy Doremi"

La pelinaranja sonrió "Yo soy Kao y ella Himeko. ¿Qué haces acá?"

"Vine a buscar a Hazuki para decirle feliz cumpleaños"

Himeko abrió los ojos sorprendida "¿Está de cumpleaños? ¿Hoy? Con razón estaba tan rara"

Doremi frunció el ceño "Claro que está de cumpleaños hoy, ¿no lo sabían?"

Kao negó con la cabeza "Hazuki no nos había dicho. Cuando dijo que no haría nada especial, pensé que nos ocultaba la reunión con el chico de cabello verde"

Doremi miró algo triste "No, lo dijo porque sus padres no pudieron cancelar su trabajo hoy. Por eso quería estar con ella, para que no esté sola"

Himeko sonrió a la chica "Eres una gran amiga"

Doremi se sonrojo un momento "Gracias" luego las miro interrogantes "Pero ¿por qué creen que estaría con Yada?" luego sonrió pícara "¿Les dijo algo sobre él?"

Kao se unió a la chica en las miradas cómplices "No, pero el chico vino hace como un mes a buscarla a la escuela y ella nos abandonó en cuanto lo reconoció"

Himeko sentía que si las dos se juntaban, Hazuki estaría en problemas "¿Cómo es que se conocen? ¿Iba en su antigua escuela?"

Doremi les hizo acercarse, como si lo que dijera fuera una gran noticia y habló colocando su cara de gato travieso "Esos dos son amigos de la infancia"

Kao chilló emocionada e imitó a Doremi "Entonces siguen siendo amigos ¿o algo más?"

Himeko vió a las chicas algo asustada. Doremi respondió feliz "No lo sé, pero cada vez que le preguntas a alguno de los dos se ponen rojos hasta las orejas y tartamudean sin saber qué decir"

Himeko se rindió y suspiró, quizás no era tan malo que Hazuki se consiguiera algunos problemas "Eso es tan tierno"

Doremi se estaba regodeando con esta charla, hace mucho que no había podido hablar de estas cosas con otras chicas, menos de su tema favorito "¡Lo sé! Y no han escuchado lo mejor"

Kao tomó a Doremi y Himeko y corrió a la banca más cercana para poder seguir hablando "Tenemos una hora. Habla"

Doremi sonrió "Cada vez que creen que el otro es más 'cercano' a otra persona o cuando alguien intenta coquetear con ellos, se ponen tan celosos, pero jamás lo admiten. Una vez un chico se paró en la plataforma de un templo, su nombre era Fujio, y sacó su trompeta para tocarle una canción a Hazuki, en medio de una excursión escolar"

Himeko estaba emocionada, pero confundida "¿Por qué es tan importante la trompeta y qué canción?"

Doremi se acercó más a las chicas "Yada toca la trompeta desde como tercer grado y la única canción que tocaba cada vez que estábamos cerca, o más específicamente Hazuki, era Estrellita. Y ¿adivinen qué tocó Fujio?"

Kao jadeó horrorizada y divertida "¡No lo hizo!"

Doremi asintió "Así es. Tocó 'Estrellita', y frente a Yada"

Himeko estaba metida en la historia "¿Y qué hizo Yada? ¿o Hazuki? Cualquiera"

Doremi aplaudió "¡Esa es la mejor parte! Masaru se subió a un pilar aún más alto y comenzó a tocar exactamente la misma canción que Fujio"

Kao imitó a Doremi "¡Duelo de trompetas por Hazuki!"

Himeko, quien estaba que caía de su asiento, preguntó "¿Quién ganó?"

Doremi miró al suelo "A pesar de los esfuerzos de Hazuki por detenerlos, no la escucharon y acabó cuando uno de ellos cayó por la falta de aire..."

Kao se aferró a la mano de su amiga e instó a Doremi a hablar "¡Dinos quién ganó!"

Doremi no resistió más "¡Yada! Fujio fue llevado por sus amigos con su grupo y Masaru bajó triunfante del pilar. Cuando le dijeron que lo había hecho por Hazuki, ambos enrojecieron negándolo, y Yada dijo que lo hizo porque le dieron ganas de tocar la trompeta, justo en ese momento. Nadie le creyó, más que Hazuki claro. Pero luego cuando nos dejaron recorrer la feria de artesanías, Yada fue el primero en llegar junto a nosotras, para pedirle a Hazuki y solo a ella, que lo acompañara. Esa noche Hazuki estaba más que feliz al regresar y lo único que nos dijo fue que compraron un obsequio para una compañera enferma, nada más"

Las otras dos chicas estaban saltando de la emoción "¡Qué romántico!"

Doremi se iba a unir a las chicas cuando recordó lo que venía a hacer "¡Verdad que venía a ver a Hazuki!"

Kao le sonrió "Ya se fue a casa"

Doremi asintió y comenzó a correr "¡Gracias! ¡Las veré otro día y les contaré sobre San Valentín!"

Kao se sorprendió "¡¿Qué?! ¡También hoy! ¡Doremi regresa! ¡No me dejes con la duda!"

Himeko la detuvo de que corriera tras la chica "Ya volverá, ahora debemos ir a casa a arreglarnos"

Kao suspiró derrotada "Tienes razón"

"Una última cosa ¿por qué no le dijiste que Hazuki se fugó de la escuela?"

"Porque ya estaba preocupada por llegar tarde, además quiero saber de primera mano qué pasó y si le digo a Doremi, Hazuki tal vez no nos diga mañana, por haberla traicionado"

Himeko negó con la cabeza "Eres tan dramática, ahora sé por qué estás en el club de teatro"

Doremi iba corriendo a casa de su amiga, cuando chocó con alguien "Perdón, voy apurada"

"¿Doremi? ¿Dónde vas?"

Doremi levantó la cabeza y se encontró con Hasabe "Hola Hasabe, iba a casa de Hazuki"

Hasabe se levantó y le ofreció una mano a la chica "Ya veo, pero ¿por qué el apuro?"

Doremi aceptó la oferta y se levantó "Gracias. Es que me entretuve hablando con sus amigas y se me pasó el tiempo"

Hasabe asintió "¿Quieres que te acompañe? Me gustaría ver cómo se encuentra Hazuki"

Doremi estaba sorprendida "Claro, pero pensé que ibas a algún lugar"

Hasabe caminó junto a la chica "Estaba buscando a Masaru, para ver por qué no vino hoy a clases, pero pensándolo mejor, prefiero ver cómo sigue Hazuki después de lo de ayer"

Doremi pensó en esto último "Es raro que Yada no haya ido hoy, pero lo más extraño es que Hazuki no se despidió de mi ayer. De hecho entró corriendo al bus, sin siquiera mirarme"

Hasabe sabía lo que había ocurrido, bueno más o menos, era por esa razón que prefirió ver a la chica que seguir buscando a su amigo que se había ido tan enojado ayer, tal vez solo necesitaba tiempo para calmarse "¿Es por eso que la vas a ver hoy?"

Doremi asintió "En parte. También es para desearle feliz cumpleaños"

Ahora Hasabe era el sorprendido "¿Es el cumpleaños de Hazuki?" esto era la guinda de la torta " _¡Oh amigo! ¿Por qué tuviste que hacer eso a un día del cumpleaños de tu chica? Claro, si es que sigue siendo tu chica después de eso"_ Fingió una sonrisa "Ahora me siento mal de no llevarle un obsequio"

Doremi frenó en seco "¡No. Puede. Ser! ¡Olvidé el regalo de Hazuki!"

Doremi estaba moviendo los brazos histérica, mientras corría de un lado para otro. Hasabe no sabía qué hacer "Doremi, cálmate" Nada "¡Doremi Cálmate!" Nada "¡Doremi ahí viene Kotake!"

Dorami se detuvo y buscó por todas partes, para ver que no era verdad "¡No es cierto!"

Hasabe asintió "Lo sé, pero no te calmabas de otra manera"

Doremi suspiró y se tapó el rostro con las manos "¡¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?!"

Hasabe lo pensó y luego se le ocurrió una idea "¿Qué tal si pasamos por la tienda antes de ir a su casa y le compramos algo? Yo tampoco le tengo un regalo"

Doremi asintió y tomó a Hasabe, para correr a la tienda. Una vez dentro buscaron por todas partes. Hasabe realmente no conocía mucho a la chica, la mayoría de las veces le hablaba solo para molestar a su amigo y las otras veces se perdían hablando de ideas que se les ocurrían, para historias y para mejorar en el fútbol "¿Tal vez un libro?" Se dirigió a la librería y tomó algún libro que pudiera gustarle, según lo que habían hablado.

"¡Yo lo ví primero!"

"¡No es cierto Tonta-remi!"

"¡No me digas así Tont-ake!"

"¡Hey tú no me digas así!"

Hasabe se acercó al pasillo y se encontró con Doremi y Kotake peleando por una libreta naranja y verde, justo al lado de un stand repleto de ellas " _Estos dos no aprenden"_

Doremi golpeó la cabeza de Kotake y el chico soltó la libreta para sostener su lugar adolorido

"¡Si, es mío!"

Kotake le arrebató la libreta "¡¿Por qué me golpeas?!"

Doremi le intentó quitar la libreta otra vez "¡Porque es mía!"

Hasabe se cansó de su pelea infantil y les quitó la libreta a ambos. Los dos lo miraron enojados "¡Oye eso es mío!"

Se enfrentaron "¡No es mío!"

"¡No es mío!"

"¡Ya deja de repetir lo que dijo!"

"¡Yo no estoy repitiendo lo que dices, tú lo haces!"

"¡No..!"

"¡Basta!"

Los dos chicos miraron al adolescente más alto sorprendidos. Hasabe les apuntó a la pila de libretas tras ellos "Este stand está lleno de libretas. No tienen que pelear por una sola"

Kotake y Doremi inflaron sus mejillas y tomaron una libreta del montón "¡Bien!"

Los tres caminaron a la caja para pagar sus compras, Doremi y Kotake se estaban dando miradas enfadadas y Hasabe lo único que quería era salir rápido antes otra pelea.

Doremi pasó la libreta y buscó su dinero, pero no lo encontró "¡No puede ser. Ahora ¿qué hago?!

Kotake se echó a reír "¡Ja! Tonta-remi casi me mata por la libreta y ¡ni siquiera trajo dinero!"

Doremi se deprimió y comenzó a hacer círculos con sus dedos mientras murmuraba "Lo único que quería era ver a mi amiga y ahora voy tarde y sin obsequio…"

Kotake se alejó un poco de la chica mientras Hasabe pagaba su compra "¿Qué le pasa ahora?"

Hasabe tomó al libro y le comenzó a sacar el precio "Hoy es el cumpleaños de Hazuki y Doremi olvidó su regalo"

"¿Hoy es el cumpleaños de Hazuki?"

Hasabe se rió "Al menos no soy el único que lo ignoraba"

Kotake frunció el ceño "¿Y Masaru lo sabe?"

Hasabe se encogió de hombros "No lo sé, pero con lo mal que estaba ayer, no me extrañaría que lo haya olvidado si lo sabe"

Kotake miró a su amigo y luego a la chica en el piso. Pagó la libreta que llevaba y se acercó a la chica "¡Oye Doremi!"

Doremi se levantó enojada "¡¿Qué quieres ahora Kotake?!"

El chico le entregó la libreta "Ten, pero le dices que también es de parte mía"

Doremi tomó la libreta desconfiada "¿No la necesitas?"

"No"

"¿No me la vas a cobrar?"

"No"

Doremi agitó los brazos "¡Entonces ¿para qué hiciste tanto escándalo?!"

Kotake se cruzó de brazos "¡Si no la quieres me la llevo!"

Doremi abrazó la libreta "¡No, ya me la regalaste! ¡Lo que se da y quita…! ¿o era lo que se quita y da?... ¡Como sea sabes de qué hablo!"

Kotake se giró "Mejor me voy, puede ser contagioso"

Doremi le alcanzó "¡Espera! Aún quiero que me respondas con la verdad"

Kotake enrojeció y habló rápido "Laqueríaporqueatitegustabaysimelaquierespagarteveoelsábadoenlacafeteríaparacomerunhelado. Adiós" Luego corrió fuera y se encontró con su amigo sonriendo con suficiencia "¡No digas nada!" y se fue.

Doremi procesó las palabras del chico y sonrió involuntariamente. Luego se acercó a Hasabe "¡Ahora sí! ¡Vamos!"

Hasabe la vio caminar hasta el estacionamiento y se despejó la garganta "Doremi ¿No pedirás que te lo envuelvan?"

Doremi se detuvo y caminó rápido de regreso, hacia el mesón de regalos. Hasabe esperó 10 minutos, hasta que la chica volvió a salir, con el regalo envuelto y un bollo deshecho, ante lo cual el chico alzó un ceja "Pensé que solo ibas a envolver un regalo"

Doremi comenzó a caminar mientras se rehacía su peinado "Otra chica quería el mismo envoltorio que yo, pero le dije que llegué primero y ella dijo que no era así, cuando claramente era así y entonces llegó su novio y era tan lindo, entonces le entregué el envoltorio y caminé a buscar otro igual, pero no noté que estaban limpiando el piso y resbalé. Mi bollo se atoro en un carrito y el chico me ayudó, y en vez de decir gracias le dije que era muy guapo y la chica me arrojó de regreso al piso antes de irse con su novio. Y cómo no quedaban papeles tuve que ir al baño a…" Doremi se detuvo, casi le había dicho que usó magia para envolverlo y habló nerviosa "arreglarme, pero de camino encontré otro envoltorio igual y aquí estoy"

Hasabe estaba sorprendido de lo que podía ocurrir por un envoltorio "Vaya"

Doremi vió la puesta de sol, más tranquila porque ya tenía regalo... "¡¿Puesta de sol?! ¡Ya es muy tarde, hay que correr!"

Doremi volvió a arrastrar a Hasabe del brazo y se detuvieron finalmente frente a una gran casa "¿Aquí vive Hazuki?"

Doremi asintió, tratando de recuperar el aire "Y...eso...que..no...la...has…¡Uf!..visto por dentro"

Un auto frenó en la calzada y los padres de HAzuki bajaron y se encontraron a los niños frente a la reja. La madre de Hazuki se alegró de ver a Doremi y la abrazó "¡Doremi! Pero mira que grande y linda estás"

Doremi la abrazó y luego al padre de Hazuki "Hola señores Fujiwara, este es Hasabe, un compañero de clases"

Hasabe agitó la mano y la señora Fujiwara sonrió "Un gusto conocerte"

El señor Fujiwara asintió "Siempre es agradable ver a los amigos de Hazuki"

Hasabe estaba a punto de responder cuando Doremi lo interrumpió "¿Acaban de llegar del trabajo?"  
La mujer asintió sonriente "¿Ustedes se van yendo?"

Doremi se cubrió el rostro otra vez "¡No, estamos llegando también!"

La mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida "¡¿Qué?!"

Doremi sonrió nerviosa "Pero está Baaya ¿verdad?"

La mujer comenzó a agitar los brazos y agitar a su marido rápidamente "¡No! ¡Le dimos el día libre!"

Doremi la imitó agitando al señor Fujiwara "¡Eso quiere decir que ha estado sola todo el día!"

La mujer y Doremi comenzaron a llorar abrazadas "¡Así es querida! Le hemos fallado ¡O pobre Hazuki!"

El hombre y el adolescente se palmearon la frente ante el dramatismo frente a él. Hasabe levantó los brazos retrocediendo "Yo ya lo intenté una vez hoy"

El señor Fujiwara asintió y suspiró "Amor, Doremi. Será mejor que entremos y no nos lamentemos más. Es mejor tarde que nunca"

Las dos mujeres se levantaron y corrieron a la entrada "¡Hijita querida, mamá ya está aquí!" "¡Amiga ya llegué no te preocupes!"

Entraron los cuatro y lo primero que notaron fue el aroma a naranja en el aire y lo segundo a un par de adolescentes durmiendo en el sofá abrazados. El señor Fujiwara encendió la luz despertandolos. Hazuki fue la primera en hablar "Hola mamá, hola papá. Hola Doremi y Hasabe"

Masaru estaba frotando sus ojos cuando escuchó el último nombre y solo asintió en la dirección general de los recién llegados.

El padre de Hazuki miró a su hija con un mirada de padre protector con una venita en la cabeza "Hola hija, hola joven Yada. ¿Se puede saber qué hacen durmiendo juntos en el sofá de mi sala de estar solos?" Habló con otra venita más "¿Y también decirme por qué siguen abrazados?"

Masaru soltó a la chica de lentes y comenzó a tomar sus cosas "Creo que mejor me voy"

Hazuki lo detuvo sonriendo calmada "Papá esta mañana me sentía mal y Masaru me acompañó, ya que no había nadie más en casa" Ante lo último su padre agachó un poco la cabeza avergonzado. Luego Hazuki miró a Masaru "¿Podrías quedarte por favor?" al ver la duda en su cara, le dedicó su sonrisa a ojos cerrados "Me gustaría que estés aquí cuando comamos el pastel que me diste"

Masaru tosió para disimular el sonrojo y volvió a tomar asiento "Solo porque es tu cumpleaños Fujiwara"

Hazuki le soltó el brazo "Gracias Masaru"

Hasabe sonrió divertido " _Y yo que pensé que debería tener una charla con mi amigo sobre cómo tratar a las chicas"_ Vió al padre de Hazuki cerrar la puerta y abrazar a su hija por su cumpleaños sin dejar de mirar al peliverde en el sofá, para que se sentara más lejos de la cumpleañera. Riendo decidió hablar "Parece que no llegamos tarde después de todo, se ve que Hazuki tuvo buena compañía"

El padre de Hazuki frunció el ceño y se sentó obstinadamente entre los dos adolescentes. Hazuki estaba roja jugando con la ocarina. Masaru intentó ocultar su sonrojo mientras fulminaba con la mirada a su 'amigo'. Y Doremi junto a la señora Fujiwara cayeron al suelo estilo anime. Doremi estaba llorando cómicamente " _Y pensar en todo lo que tuve que pasar para llegar… ¡Soy la chica más desafortunada del mundo!...Al menos el Sábado comeré un helado"_

 **4567890'¿'0987654321**

 **¿Fin?**


End file.
